NightSword Chronicles
by RichdlPaz
Summary: Cuando Ichigo traspasa una brecha dimensional llega en un mundo donde hay una permanente guerra entre el bien y el mal y solo tal vez ichigo sea quien pueda terminar con ella y traer la tan anhelada paz por la cual ellos an luchado, durante este tiempo ichigo conocerá a Zatanna quien provocara que su corazón se divida entre ella y Orihime
1. Chapter 1: La Brecha

Capítulo 1: La Brecha

Era un dia más en la vida de ichigo estaba desayunando con sus hermanas cuando se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

-quiien puede ser tan temprano- dice chigo mientras se dirige a la puerta.

- lo siento pero el doctor no se encuentra… - en eso corta lo que decía al notar que era Rukia quien estaba ahí.

-ichigo surgió algo en la Sociedad de Almas- dice Rukia.

-¿qué?-dice ichigo

-¡no me informaron solo que nos necesita¡-dice Rukia seriamente

Más tarde en el Seiretei

El capitán Ukitake esperaba la llegada de Rukia e Ichigo no paso mucho para eso.

-halo Rukia, ichigo como están-dice el capitán Ukitake

- muy bien gracias y ¿usted como a estado capitán?- pregunta ichigo

-muy bien gracias-responde- pero basta de formalidades tenemos que reunirmos con los demás en el punto de reunión

-pero antes nos podría explicar por qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia- dice Rukia pero en eso el capitán Ukitake les dice que no hay tiempo que en el camino les explica y de inmediato lo siguieron.

-verán surgió algo que no sabemos que es pero si sabemos cómo sucedió, durante tu pelea Ichigo contra Aizen fue tan brutal que dejaste débil la barrera entre dimensiones-dice Ukitake

- ¡QUE ENTONCES ME CULPA DE ESTO!-dice Ichigo

-no lo malentiendas Ichigo, lo que trato decir es que a causa de ese enfrentamiento sucedió este incidente sé que no fue tu intención pero talvez contigo podríamos solucionarlo- dice el capitán

Pero entonces Rukia cambia la conversación.

-holle Ichigo, ¿Qué paso entre tú y Orihime?-dice Rukia con curiosidad

Al oir esto Ichigo pasó de estar con su típica cara de serio por una de espanto

-¡de que me hablas enana además eso es personal y no es de tu incumbencia¡-dice ichigo bastante alterado

-aaaaah es cierto me dijeron que estabas cortejando a la linda señorita Oriheme no es así-dice Ukitake

¿¡QUE USTED TAMBIEN ¡?-dice ichigo sorprendido y aún más alterado

-¿entonces me dirás que paso o no-dice Rukia con un tono burlon

-_sería el colmo que hayan apostado lo que paso ese dia_- piensa Ichigo y entonces recuerda lo que paso ese día

**Flash Back**

Hace casi dos semanas Ichigo y Orihime salieron al cine a ver The Avengers, Orihime salió toda emocionada imitando escena de la película a Ichigo siempre le pareció encantador que Orihime tuviera siempre ese ánimo y espíritu libre pese a todo los que le paso en su vida en ocasiones Ichigo pensaba que ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado incluso mejor que haber conocido a Rukia

Después fueron a comer hamburguesa como siempre Orihime pidió algo extravagante mientras ichigo se conformó con una mediana con papas ambas con salsa picante platicar un tiempo y después se fueron. Durante el camino a la casa de Orihime siguió imitando las escena de la película pero estaba tan distraída que no noto que la luz del semaforos está en verde y venía un camión hacia ella en eso se percata Ichigo la toma de la mano y la aparta del camino, Orihime al darse cuento de lo que paso ella le quiso dar las gracias a Ichigo pero al verlo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por Ichigo

-No te quiero perder tu eres muy importante para mí-dice ichigo en eso Orihime se sonroja

-Ichigo tu también eres alguien importante en mi vida sin ti no sabría qué sería de mi-responde Orihime

-no digas eso yo soy el que debe decir eso-dice Ichigo

Orihime lo mira concertó confusión en eso Ichigo le dice.

-sabes como soy con nuestros amigos, como shinigami y en lo demas pero contigo soy otro no me habia sentido asi desde...- dice ichigo sin terminar la frese.

-¿desde qué?

-desde que mi mamá seguía conmigo-dice ichigo entristecido pero también algo alegre por haber encontrado otra vez la felicidad

esto fue una revelación para Orihime. ella no sabía decir y solo se dedicó a escuchar

-y se que no podría soportar tan solo la idea perderte, y que si te sucede algo no sé qué me pasaría, no lo soportaría-dice Ichigo mientras una lagrima sale de su ojo.

en eso orihime reacción con algo que no se esperaba besando a ichigo de forma tan apasionada, era algo que lo calmaba hasta el punto de no importarle nada más al terminar de besarse se miraron y fue Ichigo quien hablo

-por este amor que siento yo te protegeré-dice ichigo sin dejar de mirar a Orihime

-al parecer sigues siendo un héroe no es así Ichigo-dice una voz conocida

Al volver de donde venía se sorprendió que no era otro que el propio Urahara quien los veía, ichigo reacciono apartando a Orihime de golpe de tal forma que casi queda de nuevo en la calle.

-"que haces aquí sombrerero loco"-dice ichigo un tanto perturbado

-estaba en la otra esquina y vi que alguien estaba a punto de ser atropellado pero fue salvado por Aquí estaba detrás de ella y me acerque para ver cómo estaba-dice Urahara- entonces… ¿todo está bien?

-claro todo, está bien-dice Ichigo- no pasó nada

-¿no pasó nada?-dice Urahara un tanto incrédulo

-¡no pasó nada!-responde Ichigo

-¿no pasó nada?-pregunta Orihime

-¿eh…?-trata de decir Ichigo pero no supo contestar

Suspira Orihime y dice-entonces llévame a mi casa Kurosaki-

-Orihime yo no quise… me refiera a que…- dice Ichigo dando un suspiro por lo que pasaba.

Más tarde llegan a su casa e Ichigo intenta hablar con ella pero se detiene cuando Orihime cierra la puerta en su cara

.si te sirve de algo yo creo que serían una linda pareja- dice Urahara para lo cual Ichigo le responde con una de sus miradas asesinas.

Al bajar las escaleras Ichigo se acerca a Urahara

-se lo que viste y sé que lo oíste así que no se lo contaras a nadie entendiste- dice Ichigo en un tono amenazador

-soy una tumba- dice Urahara

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_al parecer Urahara está peor que las revista de chismes por internet_-piensa Ichigo

-llegamos-dice el Capitán Ukitake

Al aterrizar son recibidos por Toshiro, Rangiko y el Capitán Kyoraku, los dos últimos se abalanzaron rápidamente a Ichigo.

-aaaah picaron sabía que haras hijo de Isshin Shiba, perdón, Kurosaki era más que un sobresaliente shinigami-dice el capitán- no, no, no él tenía que ser algo más…

Entonces es apartado del capitán Kyoraku y se estrella contra el pecho de Rangiko.

-dime Ichigo mo se sintió tu primer beso con Orihime-dice Rangiko-se que ese no debió ser tu primer beso pero lo fue para Orihime, me dijo que ella sentía algo por ti. OOOOOOOOH… esto debió cambiar su mundo- dice ella mientras toma su cara de la impresión dejando caer a Ichigo al suelo.

Ichigo levantasu cabeza del suelo y frente a el aparece una mano amiga.

-alguno si tenemos prioridades- dice Toshiro mientra ayuda a Ichigo a levantarse.

-¿Qué haz escuchado?- pregunta Ichigo

-no me interesa-dice Toshiro fríamente- además aquí tenemos algo de mayor importancia

Mientras ambos miran al frente y ven la ruptura entre dimensiones. Ichigo le pregunta que a pasado desde que surgió la ruptura, toshiro le dice que no a pasado nada importante que todo solo trata de vigilar que nada entre o… que nada saiga. Entonces ichigo mira a Toshiro.

-¿algo lo traspasado?-dice Ichigo seriamente

-solo se escucharon sonido raros parecían ser de una pelea pero nada de qué preocuparnos-dice Toshiro

Ichigo se pone en cuclillas y mira fijamente la ruptura

-si yo provoque esto… creo es mi deber arreglarlo, no crees-dice Ichigo

-admiro tu sentido de responsabilidad Kurosaki-dice Toshiro

-y yo el respeto que tienes con mi hermana Karin-dice Ichigo esto provoco que Toshiro se pusiera nervioso

-yo… yo… no se… si se… es que…-dice Toshiro tratando de decirle algo a Ichigo.

-tranquilo-dice Ichigo mientras pone su mano en su hombro- me alegra que sea así.

Después de decir eso, Ichigo se aleja de el calmadamente. Toshiro lo mira con cierto desconsiento.

_-¿sabrá de nuestra relación o será por lo otro?_-piensa Toshiro y en eso recuerda...

**Flash Bach**

El año pasado Toshiro salió con Karin para ayudarle en las compras era diciembre y eso significaba ir de tienda en tienda. Aun que tenían prisa se tomaron su tiempo para realizar las compras al terminar se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para regresar a la casa/consultorio de la familia Kurosaki. Mientras esperaban Toshiro noto algo distante a Karin.

-¿sucede algo?-dice Toshiro sorprendiendo a Karin

-no es nada, solo me preguntaba como seria ver caer los copos de nieves, debería ser hermoso-dice Karin

En esto Toshiro mira al cielo y piensa en algo.

-_tal vez pueda hacerlo_-piensa Toshiro en eso toma de su bolsillo un gigognan con apariencia de inhalador (tiempo atrás algunos segadores tuvieron problemas con la anterior forma de los contenedores, ya que estos eran demasiado sutiles. Para lo cual se crearon otro tipo de contenedor, parecido a un inhalador como opción) el cual decía sabor a brócoli. Lo tomo y entra la píldora dejando al Alma MOD en su goigai.

-¿pero que estas…?-dice Karin

-espera aquí-dice Toshiro quien sale disparado al cielo

A una cierta altura Toshiro mira a su alrededor y ve varias nubes y desenvaina su Zanpakuto y empieza a blandirla en dirección a las nubes. Es entonces que sucede algo único. Karin mira como del cielo caen copos de nieve, a Karin se le ilumina los ojos y ve como Toshiro regresa a su gigai. Karin se le acerca y lo abraza.

-gracias- dice Karin

-sabes que yo te protegeré, Incluso de la tristeza-dice Toshiro

En eso sus miradas de cruzan y ambos sientes algo que es inevitable entoces se empieza a acercar hasta que…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!-dice varias voces a lo lejos

Toshiro sale de su "trance", voltea a ver y mira a varios de sus subordinados de pose en defensa en dirección a la ruptura, reacciona rápidamente y hace lo mismo, en eso notan que la ruptura empieza a cambiar. Vibra de una forma perturbadora entonces se detiene sin razón aparente pero surge un pequeño rayo de luz y de ella sale lo que parece ser un hombre, se empieza a "murmura" de ello

-que será-

-sera un hollow-

-debe ser un Arracar-

-no, yo lo vi, es un Quincy-

Pero todo quedo en suposiciones al ver que era solo un hombre de apariencia inusual pero en realidad no era un humano, era un androide de nombre Amazo, analizo la situación, su ubicación, sin señal, lecturas de energías desconocidas, todo indicaba que no estaba en la tierra.

Toshiro lo observaba de lejos con mucha cautela.

-todos no bajen la guardia-dice Toshiro mientras guarda su zanpakuto

-¿capitán que hará?- dice uno de los miembros del escudron 10

-vere que no sea peli…-dice Toshiro al ser interrumpido-¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESE IDIOTA! ?-dice Hitsugaya

Al ver que alguien se dirigía al invasor a una velocidad endemoniada

-Kenpachi Zaraki-dice Byakuya quien a parece a un lado de Toshiro

Kenpachi con su espada en mano estaba listo para cortarlo de un solo tajo Amazo se percata de lo que ocurre y reacciona

-**Acceso: Superman**-dice Amazo quien sin problemas detiene la espada

-bien al parecer me darás una buena pelea-dice Zaraki

-**Acceso: Capitán Átomo**-

Al instante Amazo dispara directo al rostro de Kenpachi quien sale disparado quedando a pies de Byakuya. Toshiro lo vio y noto que su rostro estaba de formado y con quemaduras de tercer grado, entonces ordena no romper la formación pero casi al instante aparece frente a ellos.

-**acceso: Superman**-

Toshiro y Byakuya eluden el golpe pero son envestidos por la onda de choque. Amazo se acerca a Toshiro quien aún no se recuperaba del impacto pero Amazo se acercaba a el Toshiro miro hacia arriba y ve al androide preparado para terminar con él, y cuando lanza el golpe es detenido por Ichigo quien aparece de la nada

-ichigo-dice Toshiro

-qué esperas levántate no porque proteges a mi hermana quiere decir que te quedes ahí como inútil-dice Ichigo quien repele el puño de Amazo

Detrás de él aparecen Renji y Rukia quienes levanta a Toshiro y se lo llevan. Mientras ichigo sigue

**-Acceso: Flash**-

Amazo corre en círculos alrededor de ichigo quien es golpeado por este, ichigo se protege pero es demasiado y al final Amazo lo deriva se levanta cuando ve aproximarse al androide se adelanta una tajada hacia arriba. Para Evitarlo Amazo se deja caer pero eso esperaba Ichigo e intenta clavar a Zantgetsu

-**Acceso: Detective Marciano**-

Amazo se vuelve intangible y evita la estocada se levanta e intenta cambia de héroe pero Ichigo nota esto toma al androide y lo lleva de regreso a la ruptura aventándolo en ella pero Amazo se sujeta de su kimono y es arrastrado con él.

-rápido hay que ir por…-dice Rukia mientras mira cómo se cierra de golpe

se quedan todos con un silencio inquietante

-como le diré a Karin que perdí a su hermano-dice Toshiro con un nudo en la garganta

Más Tarde en la tienda de Urahara.

-ya veo, para mi… no hay otra opción que decirles lo que ocurrio-dice Urahara

-pero no cree que es excesivo… darles una noticio así-dice Rukia Preocupada

-conozco a Shiba, él sabe que riesgos conlleva esto pero no sé qué suceda con Orihime-dice Urahara

Más tarde ese día Rukia estaba en la casa de Orihime y Toshiro en la de Ichigo, Rukia toca la puerta y aparece Orihime frente a ella.

En la casa de Orihime.

-oh Rukia que te trae por…-dice Orihime pero en eso nota la tristeza que envuelve a Rukia-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ichigo… el… él fue…-trataba de decir pero no pudo más y Rukia entro en llanto

Orihime trato de consolar para calmarla. Ya una vez más serena Rukia empieza a explicarle la situación que se presentó, lo que ocurrió y la tragedia de la perdida de Ichigo, Orihime estaba en Shock.

-no… mi Ichigo… no pudo… mi Ichigo, el no pudo…¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-dice Orihime

En la clínica de la familia Kurosaki

Toshiro estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero se detiene al recordar….- sabes que yo te protegeré, Incluso de la tristeza-esto hace que entre en un conflicto consigo mismo

-_que estoy haciendo si le dijo lo que paso estará tan deprimida me conto como era de niña calida y algo llorona, temo que si le dijo esto será como cuando perdió a su madre… solo quepeor-_Piensa Toshiro

Entonces escucha algo y sale de ahí rápidamente. Al abrirse la puerto se ve a Kacin en la entrada

-¿crei que podía ser…no, solo es otro estúpido fantasma- dice Karin y cierra la puerta

En el techo de una casa cercana Toshiro miraba a lo lejos a su amada

-Karin te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para devolverte a tu hermano-dice toshiro y se aleja de ahi


	2. Chapter 2: El de la Pijama Negra

Estos sucesos empiezan el 31 de Enero, un mes después de que los jóvenes héroes rescataran a sus mentores del control de la luz.

Monte Justicia 31 de Enero 12.46 Pm

Los chicos estaban disfrutando de la "paz y tranquilidad" tras haber rescatado a La Liga de la Justicia de la Luz, Wally y Artemisa estaban viendo la televisión junto, al fin como pareja, Robin revisaba todo lo que podía sobre algún incidente que la Liga haya provocado bajo el control de la Luz, Kaldur lo ayudaba, Megan estaba en la cocina acompañada de Zatanna

-¿tú que crees Robin?-pregunta Kaldur

-nada, desde la última vez que los vimos no han vuelto a aparecer, es como si se hubieran vuelto humo- dice Robin

-pero eso es bueno, ¿no?-dice Wally-eso nos dice que nos temen

-no lo sé, para que tanto trabajo en controlar a la Liga por un par de horas, no tiene sentido-dice Robin

En la cocina estaba Megan hablando con Zatanna.

-hoye ¿cómo vas con Conner ?–pregunta Zatanna.

-bien ya no esta tan tenso desde que Superman lo ve como un hermano-dice Megan-entonces dime que pasa entre tú y Robin

-te refiere a lo del beso de año nuevo, no fue nada, solo quería ver la reacción del Chico Maravilla- dice Zatanna en un tono burlón

-asi que no hay nada-

-es lindo pero un poco joven para mí, espero encontrar a alguien que me haga soñar y que me defienda de todo, eso me decía mi…-dice Zatanna y suelta una lagrima

-lo siento-dice Megan con pena

-no está bien, por lo menos sé que aún sigue con vida y eso me da esperanzas-dice Zatanna con lágrimas en los ojo mientras Megan la abraza

* * *

><p>En San Francisco las cosas iban tranquilas, pero entonces se abre una brecha dimensional y de ella salen Amazo e Ichigo enfrascados aun en su pelea, mientras caen hacia la bahía<p>

-Acceso: Capitán Átomo-Dice Amazo

-esta vez no, Getsuga Tenshou-dice Ichigo y ambos provocan una explosión que los lanzan a lados opuestos de la bahía

Ichigo aterriza en la cima de la Calle Lombard al recuperarse y dar un rápido vistazo, de inmediato se da cuenta de donde está

-qué demonios, ¿estoy en San Francisco?-dice Ichigo incrédulo-ahora como regreso tan solo a Japón

Entonces nota una nube negra encima de Golden Gaite.

-pero antes tendré que acabar con ese sujeto-dice Ichigo y sale en dirección en la que apuntaba la otra estela de uno

Mientras tanto en el Monte Justicia. La telenovela "cuando seamos uno" que miraban Wally y Artemisa es interrumpida por un Breaking News

-oooh vamos, ahora no sabemos si Karen se queda con José Iván-dice Artemisa

-si porque en la mejor parte-dice Wally

-chicos creo que al fin les lavaron el cerebro-dice Kaldur

Al poco tiempo casi todo es equipo estaba reunido incluyendo a Rocket, todos ponen atención a la nota-testigo reportan haber presenciado una explosión encima del puente de la bahía en San Francisco, de la explosión salieron dos objetos disparados en direcciones opuestas uno callo en la calle Lombard y el otro en el muelle Este, se logró identificar a uno de los objetos como el androide Amazo quien fue el responsable de un ataque que duró dos horas e involucro a varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia mientras el otro parece ser un hombre de joven de cabello anaranjado con una gran espada de casi su mismo tamaño vistiendo lo que muchos aseguran que es una pijama-

-cielo, y yo pensé que es Guasón estaba loco-dice Robin

Entonces la pantalla cambia mostrando una trasmisión de Batman desde la Atalaya.

-atención equipo, con ya sabrán la situaciones delicada, la presencia de Amazo es un claro indicio de que la Luz ha vuelto por lo cual serán un equipo de apoyo para los miembros de la liga se actuara en conjunto si la situación empeoras-dice Batman tan inexpresivo como siempre-su misión será ir e informar de lo que pase, interfieran solo si es necesario-

-te refieres al chico del cabello de zanahoria y pijama negra-dice Wally quien ya tenía puesto su traje.

-sean cautelosos, batman fuera-En eso aparece el Dr Destino detrás de Batman

-seguro que es un ser de otro universo-dice Batman

-absolutamente, pero las memorias de Zatara me dicen que esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo asi, verdad-dice el Dr Destino con bastante curiosidad

-hay que actuar rápido antes de que esto empeores-dice Batman mientras van a los Tubos Z.

De regreso en San francisco Amazo avanzaba por las calles desatando es caos, atacaba a todo aquel que viera con cambios a los poderes de Superman y el Capitán Átomo, de repente se escucha uno "oye tu" y del cielo cae Ichigo Con Zangetsu en mano, Amazo logra evitar el golpe por el impacto se forma una nube de polvo, Ichigo saca su Zanpakuto bruscamente del suelo y disipa el polvo al blandir su espada. Ichigo mira al androide con desprecio.

-así que me trajiste aquí para pelear, ¡no es así!-dice Ichigo con seriedad, el androide se limita a mirar.

-no me vas a responder, ¿eh? bueno no me queda de otra más que… SACATE LA PALABRAS A GOLPE-dice Ichigo quien arremete contra Amazo

Se empieza la pelea con Ichigo blandiendo a Zangetsu pero Amazo al cambiar a Flash logro no solo esquivar los ataques sino también acertar varios golpes a Ichigo, pero Ichigo resistia cada impacto esto era cada vez más difícil ya que cuando usaba los poderes del Detective Marciano cada vez que lo tenía la oportunidad de termina con el, se volvía intangible. Ichigo se enfurece cada vez más pero sabe cómo es esto, tenía que observar al enemigo, analizarlo, comprenderlo para poder vencerlo el problema pero el androide había demostrado ser muy hábil superando a Ichigo y si eso no bastara su poder era mayor, Ichigo esta consiente de que no puede igualar en habilidad pero si en poder. En ese preciso salen de un rayo Z el equipo de jóvenes héroes.

-bien ahora solo hay que encontrarlos-dice Robin

Ichigo sube hasta alcanzar una altura considerable extiende su brazo con su Zanpauto en mano lo pone frente de el y sucede lo esperado.

-BAN KAI-dice Ichigo liberando una gran cantidad de energía que se puede ver ver desde varias millas a la redonda.

Esto atrae la atención del equipo quienes los ubican por el resplandor. Ichigo una vez con su Bankai liberado baja hasta donde esta Amaro.

-Round dos-dice Ichigo totalmente confiado y decidido

Ichigo se acerca a Amazo a toda velocidad, Amazo cambia a flash para igualar su velocidad, el androide evalúa la situación y trata de adelantarse al Shinigami pero Ichigo deja claro de que no podrá

-lento-dice Ichigo sorprendiendo al propio Androide he intentado una estocada Amazo la evita dejándose caer

Ichigo nota esto y cambia de rumbo de inmediata pero Amazo lo aleja con los poderes de Tornado Rojo creando tornada en los que queda Ichigo es lanzado por encima del puente. Es ahí, donde los jóvenes Héroes ven a Ichigo

-wow, para solo vestir una pijama sí que es rudo-dice Kid Flash

-vamos-dice Aqualar- Kid ve por el puente, Robin, Artemisa, Zatara y Rocket en la Motocicleta Marciana por el este, La Señorita Marciana y yo iremos por el frente-

Todos asienten y siguen sus órdenes, Aqualar mira a la Señoria Marciana

-estas lista para probar tu nuevos trucos-

.desde hace tiempo e querido intentar esto-dice la Señorita Marciana mientras ambos avanzan hacia el muelle, se lanzan al agua y una vez adentro la Señorita Marciana convierte sus puernas en una cola de delfin y le salen branqueas en el cuello

Todos se dirigen a la posición de sus objetivos desde diferentes flancos

Mientras, ichigo seguía con su batalla, siguió los consejos de Urahara y empezó a estudiar a su rival, nota tres cosas vitales, 1º que su rival cambiaba de habilidades y que había un lapso entre losl cambios donde se quedba inmovil, 2º que dependiendo de sus movimientos será el cambio que haga y 3º que había encontrado los límites de su rival, lo cual le pareció curioso ya que su oponente al parecer no contaba con reiatsu pese ser muy poderos

Y pone en práctica lo que noto, intenta forzarlo a un cambio

-acceso:….-

-_te tengo_-piensa ichigo quien a casi nada aparece a unos metros detrás de Amazo.

-…Detective Marciano-termina de decir Amazo pero de repente se le cae el brazo izquierdo y también tenía un corte en su costado izquierdo el androide mira a Ichigo

-al parecer eres tan poderoso como predecible-dice Ichigo contoda confianza

Desde las cercanías el equipo miraba con incredulidad que alguien había encontrado la debilidad de Amazo, esta hasta para la liga resultaba imposible de saber, solo se tenía en cuenta que en grupo se le podía hacer daño. Que un solo individuo pudiera contra el era algo imposible

-vieron eso-dice Kid Flash

-¿Quién es este tipo?-dice Robin

-¿sera alienigena?-pregunta la Señorita Marciana

-¿Cuáles serán sus poderes?-dice Rocket

-es lindo-dice Zatara

El comentario de Zatara no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros quienes la miraron de forma incomoda, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-tercer round- dice Ichigo desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Amazo

Amazo intenta darle un golpe pero lo detiene con su mano y con una variable de la voltereta de Yudo lo lanza por los aires, Ichigo se prepara para darle el golpe final, sujeta a Zangetsu con ambas mano listo para terminar con esto

-Getsuga Tenshou-dice Ichigo lanzando lo que para Kid Flash era una especie de onda hecha me materia oscura

El androide explota en el aire , caen pieza de el, entre ella la cabeza que termina a pies de Ichigo, la levanta un tanto incrédulo y en eso nota algo inesperado.

-¿es un robot?-dice Ichigo mientras Observa la cabeza del androide

Entonces los jóvenes héroes aparecen y le ordenan a Ichigo rendirse, Ichigo mira en todoas direcciones, desconcertado. no se supone que lo puedan ver

-¿me hablan a mí?-dice Ichigo

-a quien otro cabeza de zanahoria-dice Artemisa lista para disparar su flecha

-Hoye tu, baja eso quieres, es peligros-dice Ichigo- además no se supone que pueden verme-

-¿No debemos?-dice la Señorita Marciona

-¡claro!, además porque están vestidos asi, parecen un grupode payasos-dice Ichigo

-créeme, aquí los payasos se visten de otra forman- dice el Chico Maravilla

-eso no importa tengo que irme-dice Ichigo

-¡NO, NO TE VALLAS!-dice Zatara y todo quedan mirándola incluyendo a Ichigo-… quiero decir, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte-

-será otro diAAAAAAAAAAGH…-dice Ichigo quien cae al suelo inconsciente, para en equipo fue un momento alarmante ya que al principio no sabían porque reacciono así pero todo quedó un poco mas clara cuando vieron a Flecha Verde, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Acuaman, y a Linterna Verde. Al parecer Flecha le diaparo un paralizador eléctrico. Los miembros de la liga se lo llevan sin hacer una pregunta

-¿A dónde lo llevan?-pregunta Rocket

-Regresen a la base-dice Batman sin voltear

-pero, pero…-dice Zatara

-Regresen a la base, se les informara a su debido tiempo-dice Batman

Mientras se llevan a Ichigo, Lintena lo encapsula y prenden el vuelo. El equipo se retira. Batman, Aquaman y Flecha Verde se quedan y miran el desastre.

-no puede estar pasando de nuevo, es decir, nos aseguramos de que nunca volviera a pasar-dice Flecha Verde

-Flecha tiene razón, si lo que dice el Dr Destino es cierto estamos ante algo muy terrible-dice Aquaman

-si es así, no permitiremos que altere nuestra realidad-dice Batman

Mientras en otro universo.

Los capitanes estaban reunidos discutiendo los acontecimientos recientes. Y aunque la discusión principalmente por Zaraki quien solo quería venganza, no se llegaron a nada mas que reforzar la vigilancia del Sederete. Pero el que se mantenía al margen era Toshiro a quien le carcomía la culpa. Mientras los recuerdos revivían ese momento.

-es mi culpa-piensa Toshiro-es mi culpa que hayamos perdido a Ichigo, pero también … será mi culpa que Karin sufra-

Toshiro se levanta y dice una palabra que deja a todos en silencio.

-renuncio-dice Toshiro al poco tiempo el silencio se rompe.

-renuncias, a que te refieres Toshiro-dice Ukitake

-todo esto fue porque no fui lo suficientemente hábil para maneja lo situación, asi que renuncio como capitán de escuadron y me dedicare a investigar como regresar a Kurosaki sano y salvo a su hogar-declara Toshiro dejando ,los cosas que lo identificaba como capitán.

Toshiro se dirige al centro de investigación para resolver el problema que lo aquejaba.

-capitán Hitsagaya ¿que lo trae por aqui?-dice uno de los investigadores

-solo Hitsugaya-dice Toshiro

-¿que?-

-ya no soy capitán, he venido para investigar la ruptura entre dimensiones, así como la forma de traer de regreso a Ichigo Kurosaki-dice Toshiro

-ya veo, pase por aquí-

Mientras tanto Karin Sali a hacer ejercicio como de costumbre preparando se para el torneo de futbol femenil entonces mira a Orihime pero lo notaba bastante triste, Karin se acerca para ver que le pasa.

-hola Orihime que te ocurre- pregunta Karin

-¿ah? No es nada, pero me sorprende que esto no te haya desanimado-dice Orihime-pensé que esto te destrozaría tanto como a mí-

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿acaso Toshiro no te conto?-

En eso recordó lo de aquel día, la presencia que sintió y reconoció era Toshiro. Por la expresión que tenía Karin, Orihime supo que no le contaron

-Orihime dime, dime que te dijeron-dice Karin mientras sujeta a Orihime

-yo…-

-por favor tengo que sabe, ¿es de mi hermano verdad?, ¿qué es lo que le paso? dime-dice Karin más alterada.

-sucedió algo en la sociedad de almas, no lo entendí bien, pero… lo que paso es que algo llego por una especie de portal, los ataco y casi mata a Toshiro. Ichigo lo salvo pero cuando quiso regresarlo de donde salió pero arrastro a Ichigo con el-dice Orihime

-Pero puede recatarlo-dice Karin con lágrimas en los ojos

-intentaron ir por el pero… el portal se cerró… y… mi… mi Ichigo…dice Orihime quien ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a lloror Ambas se abrazan tratando de consolarse una a la otra por la pérdida de uno de sus seres mas querido


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevas Reglas Parte 1

Monte justicia 2:00 Pm

Los jóvenes héroes hablaban de lo sucedido minutos, les parecía extraño que el "cabeza de Zanahoria" con le dice Artemisa, no los reconociera no se hizo esperar las extrañas suposiciones de Wally, incluyendo que era algo de la Luz.

-aun no puedo creer lo que ese sujeto hizo-dice Robin

-es increíble como lo venció-dice Kid Flash

-vieron su arma, era una espada con una esvástica-dice Rocket

-¿qué creen que signifique?-dice Aqualar

-talvez sea un soldado nazi sometido a experimentos que lo mejoraron en todos los aspectos posibles creando asi al primer supersoldado del mundo, cuya arma es una espada con la esvástica como empuñadura y fue congelado para su preservación-dice Kid Flash y todos se lo quedan viendo-¿que? Es posible

-haciendo au lado las suposiciones hay que averiguar por nuestra cuenta quien es este sujeto y porque estaba peleando con Amazo-dice Kaldur

Entonces apareció Superboy del Tubo Z.

-¡Connor!-dice Megan quien lo abraza

-me entere de lo que paso-doce Connor

-ya lo sabes-dice Rocket

-Clark me conto algo que paso poco después de que se fundara la liga-dice Connor-y créanmen, esto es más grande de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar

Atalaya 3:12 PM

En la Atalaya Ichigo estaba esposado y despertaba después de unas horas inconsciente estaba desconcertado, no sabía en qué lugar estaba pero escuchaba una voz seria y recia le deci "¿quién eres?, ¿de dónde vienes?" Ichigo se sacude la cabeza y mira al frente y ve a Batman.

-_hay no, otros fenómenos_-piensa Ichigo

-responde ¿quién eres? y ¿de dónde vienes?-dice Batman

Ichigo solo se lo queda viendo con indiferencia

-¡No! me dirás ¿Dónde estoy y quién diablos eres tu?-dice Ichigo

Entonces Batman reacciona de forma agresiva ante Ichigo, lo toma del kimono y lo estrella contra la pared-

-¡RESPONDE! ¿QUIÉN ERES?, ¿DE DÓNDE VIENES?-grita Batman

-¡NO! ¡TU RESPONDEME! ¿QUIÉN ERES Y DÓNDE ESTOY?-responde gritando Ichigo

Detrás de una pared falsa observan Wonder Woman, Linterna Verde, EL Detective Marciano y Superman, quien recién entra

-esto puede tardar un rato ¿no?-dice Linterna Verde mientras se seguían diciendo lo mismo Batman e Ichigo

Entonces Batman no se contiene y empieza a golpear a Ichigo mientras seguía haciendo las mismas preguntas pero Ichigo reacciona dando le un cabezazo y le preguntaba lo mismo. Mientras en otra sala se encontraban el Atomo, Escarabajo Azul y Flash viendo la espada de gran tamaño Flash la pone es una mesa.

-para ser tan grande es muy ligera-dice Flash

-es verdad, no es como el martillo de ese sujeto-dice el Escarabajo Azul

-"solo aquel que sea digno podrá levantar este martillo" jajajaja-dice Átomo

Y empiezan a estudiar la zanpakuto, sus lecturas eran asombrosas no era radiactivo de forman nociva pero emanaba una energía rara pero que tenía cierta similitud con la magia. Mientras en el mote Justicia Connor empezó a contarles a sus amigos lo que paso con la liga

-según como me conto, al parecer hubo una fusión paracia con otro universo, lo cual provoco que seres de nuestro universo cruzara al otro y del suyo al nuestro y creen que está volviendo a pasar y el sujeto que encontraron sea de ese universo-dice Connor y todos se quedan impactado por lo que les dijo

-esto está más allá de lo imposible, es… es… es demasiado-dice Wally ya con su ropa de civil

-es una buena introducción pero no te dijo nombres o algo así-dice Robin

-es todo lo que me dijo antes de ir a la Atalaya-responde Connor

En eso piensa Robin y cree saber de un lugar done podrían saber más de lo sucedido. Se abre un portal de rayos Z y todo el equipo llega a una instalación subterránea llena de tecnología.

-bienvenidos a la Baticueva- dice Robin y se dirige a la Baticomputadora y empieza a buscar

Todos quedan impresionados menos Wally quien sube por las escaleras

-Hoye a dónde vas-dice Robin

-calma, solo subo por algo de comida-dice Wally

-bien, pero que solo tú y nadie más-dice Robin

Wally llega luego con un plato que comida

-esto si que arde, ya encontrastes algo- dice Wally

-no, aún no he encont… ¡oye eso es de Batman!-dice Robin al ver que Wally comía un plato de comida del diablo

-tranquilo, solo dile que te lo comiste-dice Wally

-si claro, le diré que comí su comida incomible para mí-Dice Robin

Poco después encuentra una archivo con el nombre de "AMALGAMA". Robin abre el archivo y se rebelan varios nombres

-¿quiénes son los AVENGERS?-dice Artemisa

-X-MEN, suena como algo muy para adulto- dice Megan

-¿Qué es S.H.I.E.L.D?-dice Kaldur

-abre el de los AVENGERS-dice Zatanna

Al abrir los jóvenes héroes se quedan sin palabras por lo que ven. Una lista de héroes que no conoces pero que está muy bien detallado

-miren a esto-dice Robiny empieza a leer-Anthony Stark ALIAS Ironman: multimillonario de la rama industrial, después de ser rapatado por un grupo radical de medio oriente creo una armaduro que le ayudo a escapar. Tras este acto la perfecciono creando una mortífera arma capas de encarar rivales de la talla de Superman. Cielos-

-este es incluso más poderoso-dice Kaldur al cambiar de página-THOR, seres que se cre que inspiro a la leyenda del dios Nordico del mismo nombre, tiene la misma furza que Superman pero es más vulnerable, su poder proviene de un martillo forjado en el corazón de soles agonizantes, con un poder tan grande que si se librera todo es capaz de destruir la tierra de un solo golpe-

-su crees que ese es fuerte solo mira a este-dice Artemisa- Dr Bruce Banner, tras un accidente con altas dosis de radiación Gama que pudo matarlo, su convirtió en un ser extremadamente fuerte que se autodenomina HULK, SU FUERZA ES VARIAS VECES MAYOR QUE LA DE SUPERMAN, POR DIOS, Y MIENTRAS MAS SE ENOJE MAS FUERZA OBTINE

-y creer que el BLOCKBUSTER era demasiado-dice Rocket

-oye Wally te acuerdas de tu teoría de que era ese sujeto-dice Robin

-sí, que hay con eso-dice Wally

-talvez, no estés tan equivocado- dice Robin-Steve Rogers alias Capitán America. Recluta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que se sometio a un experimento que cuadruplico su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos volviéndolo el primer Super-Soldado del mundo, su arma es un escudo con una estrella en el centro y con los colores de la bandera de E.U.A. el cual está hecho de Bibranoum. Fue encontrado después de 57 años en un bloque de hielo. Cielo esto tipos son extraordinarios-

-o talvez excesivos mira-dice Connor y señala a la pantalla-su lema es "sino podemos proteger a la tierra, la vengaremos"-

-es obvio que no les gusta perder-dice Zatara

-con razón no hay nada de ellos son realmente peligrosos, son una amenaza a cualquiera-dice Robin

En eso Zatanna piensa en el chico de cabello naranja

Y así siguieron la lista viendo los diferentes héroes que había, algunos eran únicos otros tenían cierto parecido como era el caso de QuickSilver y HawkEye con Flash y Flecha Verde. Al cambiar de sección solo quedaban tanto impresionados como perturbados.

De regreso a la Atalaya, Batman e Ichigo seguía en una pelea que se estaba haciendo personal,

-se me acaba la pasiencia-dice Batman

-y a mí las ganas de no matarte-dice Ichigo

Entonces Batman lo estrella contrta la pared por el impacto se grietas en la misma, Ic higo cae al piso y Batman le impide levantarse poniendo su pie en su hombro, lo mira con más desprecio

-¡por última vez!.. ¿Quién eres… y de dónde vienes?-dice Batman casi sin aliento

Entonces al fin con más calma se da cuenta de algo, la presencia de Zangetsu. Si sentía su poder quería decir que no estaba lejos e intenta hace un truco que recién aprendió se calma aún más.

-wow, al fin lo noqueo-dice Linterna Verde

-Batman llévalo a la enfermería-dice Wonder Woman

En otro lugar de en la Atalaya Flash, Escarabajo Azul y Átomo seguían con los exámenes a Zangetsu pero entonces sucede algo inesperado, Zangetsu levita.

-¡rápido sujétenla antes de que…-dice Átomo pero le espada sale disparada de la sala-escape-solo para terminar lo que deciir

Zangetsu atraviesa las paredes a una velocidad asombrosa increíblemente dejando pocos daños a su paso y sin lastimar a los que estuvieran por ahí. Ichigo levanta sus manos sin razón aparente, Batman lo mira con desconfianza pero por instinto este se aparta de ahí justo a tiempo Zangetsu atraviesa la pared cortando las esposas de Ichigo de inmediato toma a Zangetsu y apunta con "el" a Batman, Wonder Woman y Linterna Verde entran en acción e intentan desarmarlo pero decide escapar. Sin rumbo fijo Ichigo solo puede escapar, eludiendo a los miembros de la Liga pero para su fortuna encuentra algo que lko puede ayudar. Tras la utilización de los Tubos Z se dejó de usar con tanta frecuencia a las Jabalinas naves con capacidad de vuelo orbital. Ichigo sin pensarlo se sube a la Jabalina, una vez adentro ubica la cabina.

-_ahora que hago_-piensa ichigo mientras mira los controles-_al parecer los videojuegos no eran una pérdida de tiempo después de todo_-se decía asimismo mientras trataba de encender la nave.

Y para su fortuna después de un rato de oprimir botones se enciende, por desgracia el sonido de las turbinas revelaron su ubicación. Mientras veía como se le acercaban Ichigo intenta pilotear la naves al principio no tiene ni idea pero empieza a entenderlo y por pura coincidencia lanza un misil que destruye parte del fuselaje de la Atalaya permitiéndole salir de ahí. Desde el puente de mando Batman y Superman ubican a la nave pero Batman ordena que no se le intercepte que dejen que se vaya, Superman lo mira con desconcierto por su decisión, pero Batman le afirma que hay que seguirlo desde la distancia, usando el rastreador que hay en la Jabalina lo ubican cerca de Japón, a la altura de Tokyo. Pero la señal de pierde. En el lugar donde se perdió la señal Ichigo mira con indiferencia el accidente que el provoco con la Jabalina destruida Ichigo se aleja sin más dirigiéndose a Karakura pero en este universo nunca existió un lugar llamado Karakura.

Ichigo se dirige a su casa la ubica fácil pero en eso ve que una familia salía de ahí, no los conocía aun así entro desde su ventana pero al entrar noto que era en cuarto de una niña, Ichigo no lo entendía ese era su cuarto, al ver el resto de la casa supo que no era la suya, Ichigo salió de ahí y mira la casa, él no lo entendía, entonces fue donde Urahara pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver un terreno baldío fue con todos los que conocía y era lo mismo todo era diferente y al llegar a la casa de Orihime su última esperanza. Y vio a su amada Orihime salir de ahí pero en eso noto que también estaba con un bebe de un año de edad y un joven de talvez dos años mayor que ella. Pero fueron sus palabras las que le dejaron claro a Ichigo que nada era como debía ser. Todo, su todo nunca existio.

Pasaron algunas horas e Ichigo se encontró en el "mismo lugar" donde perdió a su madre, al igual que esa vez, Ichigo deanbulo en ese mismo lugar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-_donde esto… que es este lugar…que fue lo que cambio… porque no existo aquí_…-Pensaba Ichigo

-Oye, tú-dice una voz-eres del que habla, verdad-

Ichigo voltea y ve ahí a su amiga Tatsuki.


	4. Chapter 4: Nuevas Reglas parte 2

Ichigo estaba sorprendido de ver a Tatsuki con una camisa de Batman, con la misma actitud y todo, parecía ser la misma que el conocía pero esta remiso a creerlo, todo lo que vio le decía que nada era lo que él sabía, incluso, como si el nunca hubiera existido. Entonces Tatsuki se le acerca

-hola-dice Tatsuki-eres tú, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué…-dice Ichigo-no te entiendo… a qué te refieres-

-ya sabes, el que venció a Amazo-dice Tatsuki con una energía que Ichigo no reconocía en ella, alegría

-¿pero cómo… lo sabes?-dice Ichigo algo impresionado

-¡estás en todas partes. Mira-dice Tatsuki

Tatsuki saca su celular y le muestra el video donde Ichigo aparece peleando con Amazo, pero lo que lo confinde mas es el heche de que pudieron filmarlo, un shinigami es invicible para casi todo el mundo, pero el que pudieran filmarlo quiere decir que algo cambio pero no sabía que,esto solo lo dejaba aun más alterado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿¡todos vieron este videos!?-dice Ichigo estupefacto

-¡sí! más de 1,500,000,000 reproducciones y contando-dice Tatsuki- eres un hit de la internet, incluso hay un sitio donde hablan de tu nombre de heroe, a mí me gusta NightSword-

Ichigo se sienta en el césped para tratar de comprender todo lo que pasaba nada de esto tenía sentido su llegada a San Francisco, su pelean con el androide, el ver a esos chicos con ese ropa tan rara, ver al tipo con complejo de masoquista gotico y a lo demás héroes, nada le parecía conocido o lógico-

¿Qué te pasa?-dice Tatsuki preocupada

-¿No lo sé?-dice Ichigo

-tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-dice una voz, Ichigo y Tatsuki voltean y ven a Superman

-¡Tatsuki, detrás de mí!-dice Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu

-Tranquilo, solo vengo hablar-dice Superman

-¿Qué está pasando?-dice Tatsuki

-ese es uno de los fenómenos que me secuestraron-Dice Ichigo

-pero si es Superman, el Hombre de Acero, el Campeón de la Tierra-dice Tatsuki-el es un héroe

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-dice Ichigo-me dices que el tipo de mallas azules y "botas rojas" es un héroes-

-hijo, si me das la oportunidad te puedo explicar todo lo que te está pasando-dice Superman

Ichigo sabía que no tenía nada que perder y solo tendrían una charla informativa

Mientras en la tienda de Urahara, Orihime le explicaba a Karin tratando todo lo que sabía. Karin está destrozada pero todo lo que decía Orihime, ella no quería creer que realmente perdió a otro miembro de su familia (hay que recordar que cuando su madre falleció, Karin cambio por completo cerrándose al mundo y mostrándose como una persona fría y dura) después de conocer a Toshiro empezó a revelar sus sentimientos y volviéndolo más cálida, pero es saber que Ichigo ya no estaba, la destrozo por segunda vez. Y en eso se pone a pensar por qué Toshiro no llego a decírselo en persona

-¿porque?... ¿Por qué no fue a decirme?-deci Karin entre lagrimas

-Así es la sociedad de almas, además, tu relación con Toshiro es algo mas que solo de amigos, o me equivoco-decia Urahara sin prestarle atención

-Sr Urahara ¿usted sabe lo que paso?, no es así-pregunta Orihime

-Lo siento, lo único que se es lo que me acabas de decir es lo único que sé, además Yoruishi no estaba en la sociedad de almas en ese momento, así que solo puedo suponer-dice Urahara

-pero puede entrar-dice Karin

-aún sigo desterrado, lo siento-dice Urahara

-pero… ¿cómo es que mi hermano entraba ahi?-dice Karin

-eso fue porque tuvo que invocar sus poderes de Shinigami que el mismo tenia dormidos-dice Urahara

En eso Karin recuerda que su hermano es un shinigami desde hace tiempo y que el podía ver fantasmas desde que tiene memoria, Karin supuso que había una relación

-¿los shinigamis se pueden ver?-pregunta Karin

-solo por ciertas personas,s así como por Quincys y otros shinigamis-

Karin se limpia las lágrimas

-entonces si es así te pediré algo-dice Karin

-¿Qué es?-dice Urahara

-CONVIÉRTEME EN UNA SHINIGAMI-dice Karin

Orihime estaba en shock y Urahara no podía creer lo que oía. Trado de convencerla de que era algo drástico hacer eso, que su hermano es un caso único y que si sale mal terminaría con su vida pero sin importarle lo que le dijera Urahara, Karin mantuvo su posición al final Urahara desistió y le dijo que viniera el fin de semana saliendo de la escuela.

De regreso con ichigo, Superman termino de explicarle lo que pudo haberle sucedido, Ichigo solo se limitó a aclarar ciertos aspectos del asunto pero nada más. Mientras los tres estaban sentados en el césped.

-ya veo, así que esto en otro universo, y aquí es muy diferente al mío, que prácticamente todo lo que se no existe aquí-dice Ichigo entendiendo lo que Superman le dijo

-eres de otro universo, wow, con razón estas así, realmente debes de extrañar tu hogar-dice Tatsuki

En eso Ichigo recuerda a Orihime y lo que nunca pudo decirle

-lamento decirte que no sabemos con regresarte a tu universo-dice Superman y ve como se desanima más Ichigo-pero no pierdas la esperanza de volver-

-entonces ¿qué sigue?-pregunta Ichigo mientras mira a Superman

-mis amigos quieren que respondas unas cuantas preguntas-dice Superman

-¿¡estará el sujeto gótico!?-dice Ichigo

-descuida, hablare con él para que no interfiera esta vez-dice Superman

Ichigo sabe que no tienes elección y que necesita ayuda, así que decide ir con el kriptoniano para aclarar todo, se despide de Tatsuki y se va con Superman pero antes Tatsuki le toma una foto a Ichigo antes de irse, él no sabía porque hizo eso pero Superman le aclara que es más normal de lo podría creer. Ambos se van dejando a Tatsuki con su recuerdo. Pasan algunos minutos, e Ichigo está de nuevo en la sala de interrogación de la Liga de la Justicia, por petición de Superman Batman se quedó con el detrás de la pared falsa, mientras Flash, Linterna Verde y el Detective Marciano hacen las preguntas

-bien, empecemos con lo básico, quien eres, de dónde vienes, cuántos años tienes, cosas así-dice Linterna

-(suspira Ichigo) está bien, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, recién cumplí 17 años de edad…

-¿espera, dices que tienes 17 años!-dice Flash exaltado.

-si señor-dice Ichigo

Esto fue revelador, que alguien tan joven venciera a Amazo lo ponía en una posición demasiado alta para cualquiera. Batman quiere ir a interrogarlo pero Superman le reafirma que por su culpa él se escapó al intentar sacarle las respuestas a golpe. Sin mencionar que él no confiaba mucho en ellos.

-¿eres humanos?-pregunta el Detective Marciano

-es complicado, incluso yo aún no lo entiendo del todo-dice Ichigo pero soy hmano por parte de mi mamá que a su vez ella era un Quincy, mi papá soy Shinigami y al parecer fui gestado cuando el poder de shinigami de mi papá fue usado para salvar a mi mamá de un tipo de virus Hollow que atentaba con su vida lo cual me dio poderes de Hollow-dice Ichigo dejan do a todos sorprendidos que su origen fuera tan complicado

-bien ahora acláranos que son los Quincys, Shinigamis y Hollows-dicde Linterna Verde

Ichigo les explica a detalle todo lo que ellos querían saber, desde cuando obtuvo sus poderes, de quien los saco, los que sucedió después hasta el cómo llego ahí, tras la interrogación solo quedaba confirmar lo que dijo y es ahí donde el Detective Marciano lee su mente, Ichigo lo vio como un loco pero sabe que es necesario y no se opuso. Todos estaban sorprendidos que Ichigo fuera alguien que soporto tanto desde su infancia en especial Batman ya que cuando hablo de su madre y como murió Bruce no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con él y de cierta manera cada miembro de la uno de los presentes igual al terminar el interrogatorio los iembros principales de la Liga se reunieron para ver que hacer con él.

-siendo realista, no esperaba que fuera un adolecente-dice Batman

-concuerdo contigo, este muchacho es increíble-dice Linterna Verde

-pero es obvio que no sabe qué hace, sin su familia, sin hogar y sin amigos, el prácticamente lo perdió todo-dice Superman

-esto es delicado-dice el Detective Marciano-Clark y yo sabemos lo que siente pero incluso está más haya, sabe que es la Tierra pero no es su Tierra-

-como lo veo el chico concuerda con varios de nosotros en ciertos aspectos-dice Wonder Woman

-asi es-dice el Detective Marciano-está motivado como Batman por la pérdida de su madre, sus poderes los obtuvo de una forma que casi lo mata como Flash, viene de razas poderosas como Wonder Woman, su labor con los shinigamis es similar al de un literna verde y polo lo ya mencionado antes Clark y Yo sabemos cómo se siente al estar en un lugar distinto al que pertenece-

-pero el problema es ¿qué hacemos con él?-dice Flash

-por su poder debería está en la Liga de la Justicia pero al ver su edad creo que seria mejor ponerlo en el equipo-dice Batman

-ademas si consideramos que no conoce nuestro mundo y sus peligros sería muy importante que se relaciones con alguien de su edad-dice Superman

-asimismo su experiencia sería útil para el equipo-reafirma Batman

Y así la Liga decide que Ichigo se una al equipo de Jóvenes Héroes al terminar el Detective Marciano crea una coneccion terpatica con Batman mientras caminan

-_sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto_-dice Batman

-_lo lamento pero esto debía hablarlo contigo en privado_ -dice el Detective

-_¿qué ocurre?_-dice Batman

-_entre los recuerdos de Ichigo vi como él se convertía en un Hollow muy poderoso, incontrolable e indetenible sé que no es malvado pero eso cambia todo_-

_-debiste decir eso antes-_

-_lo sé pero también sé que ese ser solo aparece cuando Ichigo muere_-

_-cuantas veces ha ocurrido eso-_

_-por suerte solo una pero eso no deja que sea algo a tener en cuenta- _

_-bien, lo vigilare de cerca-_dice Batman mientras se dirige a un tubo Z


	5. Chapter 5: NightSword Inicia

Monte Justicia 1 de Febrero 2:37 pm

El equipo seguí discutiendo sobre todo lo que descubrieron, el incidente Amalgama, el comportamiento de la Liga respecto al de pijama negra, todo decía que tan complicado era el asunto

-no puedo creer que exista un Universo con Héroes tan espeluznantes-dijo Wally

-lo sé, y es obvio que ese sujeto es de ahí-dijo Robin

-a mí, el que más me sorprendió fue Wolverine-dice Artemisa-como pudo hacerse eso a sí mismo-

-no lo sé pero ese sujeto quien sabe que puede ser capaz-dijo Robin

Entonces del tubo Z salen Batman y Superman

-¿qué sucede? ustedes dos no vienen junto a no ser de vital importancia-dijo Kaldur

-descansa Kaldur-dijo Batman

-hoy solo vinimos a presentarles a su nuevo compañero de Equipo-dijo Superman

Detrás de ellos sale ichigo con ropa de civil, dos mochilas y su espada. El equipo se queda boquiabierto por la presencia de Ichigo

-les presento a Ichigo Kurosaki, será su nuevo compañero el no conoce nada de este mundo, ayúdenlo a adaptarse mientras este aquí-dijo Batman

Después ambos héroes se retiran dejando a Ichigo con el equipo pero no antes de que Batman lo viera con recelo, Ichigo se presenta y saluda a todos pero estos se le quedan viendo, él se sentía incómodo y sin previo aviso todo van a él y lo rodean inundando lo de preguntas

-¿qué clase de poderes tienes?-dijo Kaldur

-¿de dónde vienes?-dijo Megan

-¿cómo puedes usar una espada tan grande?-dijo Artemisa

-¿porque usas una pijama cuando peleas?-dijo Raquel (Rocket)

-¿cómo sacar esa materia oscura?-dijo Wally

-¿tus poderes provienen de ti espada?-dijo Conner

-¿cuál es tu nombre de héroe?-dijo Megan

-¿hay más como tú?-dijo Robin

-¿te tiñes el cabello?–dijo Artemisa

-¿puedes volar?-dijo Conner

Pero apartados de ellos estaba Zatanna en el sofá viendo como sus amigos le decían pregunta tras pregunta. Ella sentía algo que no podía explicar

_-el está aquí ¡el está aquí!-_piensa Zatanna- _cálmate Zatanna es solo un chico nada más, pero es muy linda… espera que estoy diciendo, no puede ser que me este…- _

-hola, tú debes ser Zatanna-dijo Ichigo quien aparece frente ella, Zatanna se exalta y cae de espalda del sofá

-¿estás bien?-dice Ichigo mientras la levanta del suelo

-estoy bien jajajaja-dice Zatanna en eso Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar a Orihime por cómo se comportaba Zatanna

-oye, que tal si nos cuentas todo de ti mientras comemos-dice Robin

-es cierto, hice pastrami y pastel de carne-dice Megan

En la cocina estaban todos disfrutando de la cena, en especial Wally quien por costumbre sele hacia su comida aparte por cuesto de que el comía demasiado, así Ichigo empieza a contarles su vida, mientras avanzaba en la historia sus compañeros se daban cuenta de lo difícil que fue la vida de Ichigo desde el momento que perdió a su madre, y que tan intensa se puso cuando se volvió shinigami después de más de una hora Ichigo llega a la parte donde se encuentra con Amazo, que el llego a su mundo y cuando intento devolverlo de donde vino lo arrastro con él y que termino peleando con él en su San Francisco

-cielos, y yo que pensé que Batman era duro-dice Robin

-siendo sincero, respeto tu sentido de la responsabilidad-dice Kaldur-cuando salvaste a tu amiga Rukia en contra de toda la Sociedad de Almas, que incluso revelaste un complot interno en el proceso, es impresionante-

-pero yo no me creo lo de que eres un caza fantasmas-dijo Wally incrédulo

-no soy eso, los shinigamis son protectores de los espíritus, purificamos a los que fueron corrompidos y a los fantasmas les damos el descanso eterno-dice Ichigo

-los fantasmas no existen-dijo Wally, en eso Artemisa y Zatanna se miran sabiendo que Wally dijo no es cierto

-bien Ichigo, al parecer eres un héroe no es así-dilo Raquel

-creo que si-dijo Ichigo

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu alter ego?-dijo Robin

-mí que...-dice Ichigo

-tu nombre de héroe-dice Kaldur-por ejemplo mi nombre es Kalduran pero soy conocido como Aqualar, Wally es Kid Flash, Raquel es Rocket, Megan es la Señorita Marciana y Connor es Superboy

-qué hay de ellos tres-dijo Ichigo apuntando a Robin, Artemisa y Zatanna esta última se sonrojo por el comentario

-bueno yo y Zatanna usamos nuestros nombres porque casi no hay una vida aparte que ocultar, ella es una maga reconocida y yo soy hija de ex criminales-dijo Artemisa

-por otra parte el Chico Maravilla lo castigarían de por vida si revelara su identidad-dijo Wally haciendo que Robin se disguste con el

-y bien tienes alguno-dijo Connor

-bueno soy conocido como "el segador sustituto"-dijo Ichigo

-nada mal, pero necesitas algo que sea mejor-dijo Robin

-si dices que eres" el segador sustituto", creeran que eres un pasante o algo así-dijo Wally

En eso recuerda lo que le dijo Tatsuki "…a mí me gusta NightSword…"

-que tal NightSword-dijo Ichigo

-pegajoso, puede servir-dijo Wally

-bienvenido al equipo NightSword-dice Kaldur y todos asientes la bienvenida de Ichigo

Pasan los días e Ichigo empieza a aprender este nuevo mundo, se sorprende que tan parecidos son su mundo y este pero hay ciertas diferencias que son claras, ciertas ciudades y lugares no existen en su mundo pero Karakura no existe en el suyo, en eso se pone a pensar "cuál será la razón" en eso llega Robin y Wally con algunas cosas para Ichigo

-hey, Ichigo puedes venir un momento-dijo Wally

Ichigo se levanta y va con ellos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ichigo

-la Liga te envió algunas cosas-dijo Robin y en eso le muestras un traje negro y gris huma con detalles en blanco , guantes gris humo con detalles en negro y unas botas blancas con suelas amarillas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Ichigo

-es tu nuevo traje-dice Wally-lo usaras cuando estemos en misiones, ahora bien, como todo el mundo vio tu pelea con Amazo, pensaron que sería mejor que uses esta peluca cuando estés de civil-

Ichigo mira con ojos de pistola a la peluca castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Wally

-¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE ME VOY A PONER ALGO TAN RIDICULO COMO UNA PELUCA!?-dijo Ichigo demostrando su desprecio ante la idea de usar peluca

-bueno, es eso o que te tiñas y destiñas el cabello todos los días a cada momento-dijo Robin

-bien, la usare-dijo Ichigo de malagana

En eso suena la alarma y todo el equipo se reúne después de cinco minutos con sus trajes puestos incluyendo a Ichigo

-te queda bien-dijo Zatanna

-gracias, es nuevo-responde Ichigo

En eso aparece Tornado Rojo y le indica que su misión ir a Santa Prisca e investigar una nuevo forma del neo esteroide Veneno conocida como TN-1 o "TITAN" y tornado le advierte de que Bane y varios de sus hombres lo probaron con resultado destructivos. Todos salen a la Bio-nave al mar caribe. A Ichigo le siguen informando de todo lo que pasa

-haber si entiendo-dice NightSword-estamos en una nave marciana que en si es un ser vivo-

-exactamente-dijo la Señorita Marciana

-y este bane ¿Quién es?-pregunta NightSword

-es uno de los supervillanos más terrible-dice Robin-hace varios años llego a Gotica para pelear con Batman-

-solo para eso-dijo NightSword incrédulo

-así es, la pelea fue tan brutal que Batman quedo temporalmente invalido-dijo Kid Flash

-alguien le tiene que dar una lección-dijo NightSword y todos lo ven con confianza

Poco después llegan a la isla, la Señorita Marciana y Aqualar van por el mar el resto se dispersan en equipos de dos, Artemisa con Zatara, Robin con Kid Flash, y Rocket con Superboy, NightSword se queda en la Bio Nave informando desde el aire lo que suceda.

-"esto es raro, sin mencionar que me siento algo mareado!"-dijo NightSword por el enlace menta

-"tranquilo, te acostumbraras"-dijo Kid Flash mientras rastreaba la zona

-"puedes ver algo NightSword"-dijo Aqualar

-"las carreteras están despejadas pero el puerto está muy ajetreado"-dijo NightSword

-"bien, Superboy, Rocket vallan por el flanco sur, Artemisa, Zatara por el Flanco noroeste, Robin, Kid Flash entren al almacén e investiguen que están transportando, a quien y donde"-dijo Aqualar

-"¿y yo que hago?"-pregunto NightSword

-"por el momento mantennos informado de lo que ocurra desde tu posición"-dijo Aqualar

Ichigo esperaba algo más que solo ser un observador pero en eso, ve que llega una lancha rápida por el y les advierte a los demás, en eso Aqualar y la Señorita Marciana ven que es el mismísimo Bane quien llega al puerto pero no está solo lo acompaña Ras Al Ghul. Ellos hablan sobre un asunto raro de oir en ellos, la gestación de un bebé, los jóvenes héroes no le prestan mucha atención.

-yo debía estar con ella-dijo Bane molesto

-el rumbo ya fue tomado y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, por otra parte, espero que TN-1 sea un buen aporte a nuestra causa-dijo Ras mientras ambos entran al almacén

En eso Kid Flash y Robin están detrás de este.

-"todo indica que esta nueva forma de veneno fue un encargo especial de La Luz"-dijo Robin

La conversación sigue pero Bane estaba más interesado en otro asunto.

-"este tipo se la pasa diciendo que él es mejor que Batman"-dijo Kid Flash

-"si, pero que tienes que ver eso con Thalia Al Ghul"-dijo Robin

Ras cambia la conversación al ver en acuario que contenía un calamar de Humboldt, Bane le dice que es una criatura que le recuerda a él. Nacido de la oscuridad capaz de enfrenta a cualquier rival sin familia que los cuiden eran como Bane pero lo que impresiona a Ras es que lo alimenta con murciélagos. Dejando claro su obsesión con Batman

-"este tipo sí que esta…"-dijo Kid Flash pero en eso dos manos los toman por el cuello y ambos atraviesan la pared de madera.

-que sorpresa-dice Bane mientras se truena los nudillos-quería desahogarme con el murciélago pero me conformo con su protegido-

-"los descubrieron, voy a…"-dijo NightSword con desesperación

-"¡NO!"-dice Aqualar- "mantén tu posición"-

Ichigo refunfuña por la orden de Aqualar. En las cercanías Superboy y Rocket salen a ayudar a Robin y a Kid pero son interceptados por un grupo de guardias que empiezan a dispararles al principio retroceden pero después van a la ofensiva, se les unen Zatana y Artemisa. Mientras en el almacén Bane y Ras se batían en duelo con Kid Flash y Robin respectivamente. Pese a ser Kid Flash es veloz no puede hacer mucho contra la fuerza de Bane, por su para Robin estaba recibiendo una lección de esgrima de parte de Al Ghul. Bane de un golpe saca a Kid Flash y toma a Robin y lo habiente por el mismo agujero de donde salió Kid Flash. Ichigo ve con impotencia como arremeten contra ellos con si fueran muñecos de trapo. Robin trata de que Kid se reincorpore pero esta inconsciente. En eso Robin siente que lo toman del cuello y es elevado del suelo.

-ahora te romper…-decía Bane pero algo lo golpea por detrás y lo aleja de Robin.

Bane voltea a ver y no puede creerlo, frente a el está el nuevo héroe, Bane siente satisfacción por tener la oportunidad de destrozar al novato sensación de la Liga de la Justicia.

-así que, al fin te dejas ver-dijo Bane con claro interés

-te preguntare algo-dice NightSword-te crees muy rudo para enfrentarte a unos chicos-

-lo importante no es la acción, sino el mensaje que le envió a Batman-dijo Bane

-me dejas muy claro que estas obsesionado con él, ¿no?-dijo NightSword

Entonces Bane hace la primera movida, intenta golpear a NightSword era es incluso más rápido que Kid Flash, Bane se inyecta Veneno e inmediatamente su fuerza aumenta.

-debes de estar aterrado-dijo Bane con una voz aún más gruesa

-me creerías si te dijera que he visto mejores y más grandes-dijo NightSword

En eso llegan la Señorita Marciana y Aqualar quienes ayudar a Robin y a Kid Flash

-"Artemisa"-dice Robin-"ve al almacén y trata de ver si hay algo sobre TITAN"

-"enseguida"-dijo Artemisa,

Una vez ahí empieza a buscar y encuentra una laptop y al revisarla encuentra lo que buscaba, datos sobre TITAN, registros, formula, todo sobre ello. Artemisa lo toma y sale del lugar.

-"lo tengo"-dijo Artemisa

-"bien hecho, todos regresen a la Bio-Nave"-dijo Aqualar mientras ayuda a Robin a subir

-"Ichigo, déjalo"-dijo Zatara

NightSword temina dando le un poderos golpe a Bane con la parte sin filo de Zangetsu aventándolo a una caceta de vigilancia, Bane mira como NightSword se dirije a la nave marciana

-tú me obligaste-dijo Bane mientras saca una inyección y se la suministra en uno de sus brazo, de repente Bane empieza a convulsionarse y sus ojos se ponen verdes.

NightSword sube a la Bio-Nave y están listos para despegar pero sienten una fuerte sacudida, nadie sabe por qué fue pero pronto se hace evidente, frente a la cabina aparece un Bane lleno de TITAN

-¿ese es Bane?-dijo Robin estupefacto

Mientras Bane golpea salvajemente a la Bio-Nave, esta pierde el control y cae en el muelle, esto provoca que caigan contenedores llenos de TITAN en el contenedor que tenia al calamar.

-estoy harto de este tipo-dijo NightSword y sale de la Bio-Nave para acabar con el

-¡HEY!-dice NightSword-¡AQUÍ ESTOY MONSTRUO ESTEROIDISADO!-

Bane mira a NightSword y se dirige a el pero entonces uno de los almacenes explota y algo atrapo a Bane, lo envuelve y lo empieza a somarta contra el mielle, al poco tiempo lo avienta cientos de metros hacia el mar. De entre los escombros surge un gigante de más de 80 metros de altura.

-acaso es la noche de versiones gigantes de tipos grande-dijo Rocket mientras sostenia a

-no, miren sus venas-dice Robin-debio se expuesto a Titan

-si Wally estuviera consiente diría que es un calamar TITAN-dijo Artemisa

La Señorita Marciana intenta haver que la Bio-Nave se recupere pero en eso son apresados por uno de los brazos del calamar logra elevarse pero no escapa del agarre mortal del calmar TITAN, pero de repente algo corta el brazo del calamar y al fin se alejan de él, entonces aparece NightSword quien había cortado el brazo con su técnica Getsuga Tenshou

-ooooh., mi cabeza-dice Wally quien recién despierta y en eso mira a la titánica bestia destruyendo un buque carguero y dirigiéndose al amar-¿creo que me golpee la cabeza muy duro?-

-¿ahora qué hacemos? Pregunta Rocket

-si Aquaman estuviera aquí tal vez podría comunicarse con el calamar-dijo Aqualar

-lo dudo-dice Robin mientras ve la laptop con la información de TITAN-al parecer TN-1 altera el proceso químico del cerebro volviendo incontrolable al que lo use-

-pero eso no explica porque es tan grande-dijo el kriptoniano

-al parecer está limitado por el tamaño de los huesos del individuo-dice Robin-y en un ser como ese cefalópodo que posee hueso, bueno, el cielo es el límite, literalmente-

El equipo sigue al TITAN pero en el orizonte ven algo, un crucero y el calamar va directo a el.

-¡no puede ser!-dice Artemisa-¡va a ese Crucero!-

-hay que detenerlo-dijo Superboy

-¿pero cómo?-dice Zatara

-dejenmelo a mi-dijo NightSword y abre la puerta de la Bio-Nave

-Ichigo espera-dice Zatara-es peligroso puedes morir-dijo Zatara con su voz algo rota ycon lagrimas en los ojos

-tranquila, de donde vengo, he enfrentado a seres incluso más grandes-dijo NightSword y salta de la nave

Se mantiene en el aire y se prepara para invocar su Bankai

-pero que hace- dijo Rocket

-BAN KAI-dijo Ichigo, el cielo se ilumina y se despide una gran cantidad de vapor que hay en el aire

En eso los jóvenes héroes recuerdan lo que ocurrio en San Francisco, era exactamente lo mismo. Desde el crucero se vio el destello y todos sus tripulantes van a ver qué sucede. NightSword sale de la nube al blandir a Zangetsu, y el equipo ve que está usando la camisa t la espada que tenía la primera vez que lo vieron. El equipo estaba sorprendido cada uno hacia un comentario de lo que acaban de ver

-¡este es tu fin!-dijo NightSword y sin perder tiempo empieza a cortar los tentáculos y brazos del calamar pero no sin recibir algunos golpes que lo arrojan casi al crucero pero antes de que impacte contra este se detiene, no se hacen esperar los celulares que empiezan a grabar y tomar fotos. NightSword decide acabar con esto y se prepara para terminar con el de un golpe. Bajo lo más que puede y se prepara. En eso Wally nota algo que vio antes

-miren-dice Kid Flash-está genrando materia oscura con su espada-

GETSUGA TENSHOU-dice NightSword y corta por la mitad al calmar TITAN

Al terminar NightSword se dirige a la Bio-Nave marciana y es recibido por sus compañeros con gran entonces todo cambia cuando se acerca a Zatara quien lo abraza entre lagrimas.

-crei… que te perderíamos…-dijo Zatara entre lagrimas

-Zatanna… yo… no me va a pasar nada, tranquilo-dijo Ichigo quien abraza a Zatanna para tranquilizarla-

-¡VIEJO, ESO SI QUE FUE LO MAS GENIAL QUE JAMAS HAYA VISTO! -dijo Kid Flash

-asi es, contigo de nuestro lado no habrá nada que no podamos solucionar-dijo Robin

-si tuviera que apostar entre tu o Superman, te elijara a ti sin pensar-dijo Artemisa

Y así todo se van asombrados por el poder de Ichigo y viendo con más optimismo, su triunfo ente la Luz. Pero no muy lejos, en un yate provado Ras Al ghul observo el espectáculo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-comuniquenle a la Luz que encontramos algo mucho mejor que TITAN-dijo Ras


	6. Chapter 6: La primera cita de Zatanna

Monte Justicia 7:45 pm

El equipo estaba de regreso en la cueva mientras Batman les hablaba de su desempeño y reporte

-¡la misión era sencilla, solo debían de vigilar lo que sucediera en Santa Prisca!-dice Batman-pero según su reporte fueron descubiertos por Bane lo cual indica que no fue un error suyo, ellos los esperaban. Por otra parte el haber reconocido a Ras Al Ghul indica que la Luz está en actividades pero de forma aún más discreta, así mismo vieron el potencial de TITAN, recolectaron datos e impidieron una tragedia mayor, hace de esta misión un éxito, buen trabajo equipo-

Todo se felicita entre si por haber tenido algo más que solo un buen trabajo

-¡Ichigo!-dice Batman y mira al joven segador quien lo ignora-buen trabajo-

Todos se retiran a sus respectivas ciudades o reino como el caso de Kaldur, Ichigo al ver que Zatnna va a su cuarto llama la atención de Megan

-Megan puedo hablar contigo de algo-dijo Ichigo

-ah… claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? -pregunta Megan

-¿Por qué Zatanna actuó así conmigo?-

-ella… a estado así desde que su padre… se volvió el Dr. Destino-

-pero si él está vivo pero esta tan emotiva-

-lo que pasa es que el casco es el Destino y el padre de Zatanna tiene una obligación con él y no puede quitárselo-

En eso Ichigo comprende lo que sucede ella ya no tiene a su padre a su lado pero la gran ironia es que sabe bien quién es y donde está pero ya no hay ninguna relación entre ambos. Pero Megan hace un comentario final.

-y creo que le gustas y mucho-dijo Megan mientras se aleja.

Ichigo se queda atónito ante una confesión así, no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran así de rápido con alguien de este universo, aun tenia asuntos que resolver con alguien y no podía haber sucedido en el peor momente. Pasan varios días hasta que es el 13 de febrero todos ya tenían planes para el siguiente día, todos menos Ichigo y Zatanna, sus amigos sabían que ella sentía algo por el cabeza de zanahoria, pero ella no se atrevia a hacer algo entonces idean algo.

Monte Justicia 14 de Febrero 8:15 am

Ichigo se levanta de la cama y se cambia de ropa listo para un nuevo dia en ese nuevo universo pero al llegar a la cocina nota como lo miran Megan, Wally, Conner y Robin.

-¿ah… buenos dias?-dijo Ichigo desconcertado pero como lo veían

-hey, Ichigo ¿tienes planes para hoy?-dijo Wally

-¿¡por!?-dijo Ichigo, obviamente ellos tramaban algo

-bueno, es que tengo una invitación a un evento San Valentín de la fundación Wayne-dijo Robin

-¿fundación Wayne? No es algo de Bruce Wayne-dijo Ichigo algo interesado

-y bien ¿Qué opinas?-pregunta Megan

-aquí dice que puedo alguien-dijo Ichigo

-oye, ¿Por qué no vas con Zatanna?-dijo Wally

Al oir eso Ichigo se queda tenso de la impresión el recordó lo que le dijo Megan y no tardo en pensar que todo era para juntarlos.

-buen, en primera ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-dijo Ichigo

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Robin

FlashBack

En la mansión Wayne, Alfred está en la cocina firmando varias invitaciones mientras Dick Grayson comía su serial

-me parece bien que Bruce al fin tenga novia-dijo Dick

-y yo creyendo que como Batman nunca avanzaría en ese campo-dijo Alfred sarcásticamente

-oye, The Bat & The Cat, era algo inevitable si lo piensa-

-¿Dónde deje el bolígrafo?-dijo Alfred para lo que Dick señala la alacena

Al voltearse Dick toma hábilmente una invitación y la esconde en su ropa, Alfred voltea sin percatarse de lo que paso y sigue con su labor.

-joven Grayson recuerde que hoy iremos a comprarle su nuevo traje para en evento-dijo Alfred para lo cual Dick solo asiente con la cabeza.

Fin del FlashBack

-lo importante es que tienes una invitación-dijo Robin

-bueno, he estudiado su mundo y me llama la atención Bruce Wayne, me siento identificado con el -dice Ichigo- veran, yo perdí a mi madre de una forma tan brutal pero no supe que paso hasta que desperté, pero el… el vio como sus padres eran asesinados frente a sus ojos y aun así actúa de una forma tan distinta a la mía, simplemente lo admiro por eso-

-entonces… ¿iras o no?-pregunto Conner

-bien ire-dijo Ichigo y todos se alegraron

Del tubo Z salen Zatanna y Artemisa entonces Robin, Wally y Conner sacan a Ichigo de su lugar y lo llevan hasta donde esta Zatanna, Ichigo les lanza un par de miradas asesinas pero él sabía que no tenía forma de defenderse si había admitido que admiraba a Bruce Wayne.

-buenos días, ichigo-dijo Zatanna algo sonrojada

entonces Ichigo reacciona viendo a la joven maga

-Zatanna, hola… he… yo… yo me preguntaba… tengo esta invitación para un evento de la fundación Wayne, te gustaría ir conmigo-dijo Ichigo

-¡ME ENCANTARIA!.. digo, claro, porque no-dijo Zatanna

Tiempo después los chicos fueron a una tienda de alta costura comprándole un traje a Ichigo, lo cual no es algo que Ichigo este acostumbrado, menos con su peluca castaña, pasaron por una florería en donde convencieron al Shinigami de darle a Zatanna un ramo de rosas, pero su parte Zatanna estuvo com Megan y Artemisa viendo vestidos para la ocasión, una vez que ambos acabaron volvieron a la cueva a sus respectivos cuartos y una vez que estaban casi sobre la hora ambos se prepararon, ya que están listos van a la sala, Ichigo llega primero y espera a la joven maga y al verla se queda sin habla al ver a Zatanna con un bello vestido con detalles es rosa oscuro asemejando a flores, Ichigo va con ella y le entrega el ramo de rosas

-te… he… traje esta… rosas-dijo Ichigo

-son hermosas-dijo Zatanna mientras huele las rosas

-bien, ahora vallan a los tubo Z, Robin dijo que ahí estaría un chofer que los llevaran evento-dijo Megan

-las damas primero-dijo Ichigo amablemente (algo lo está cambiando, no creen)

Zatanna entre y luego Ichigo. Ambos aparecen en una caseta telefónica descompuesta al principio están desconcertados pero en eso ven a alguien en uniforme de chofer

-ustedes deben ser la señorita Zatanna y el Joven Ichigo-dijo el chofer

-así es, ¿y usted es?-pregunto Zatanna

-soy Alfred Pennysword-responde

Ambos suben al auto que era un Rolls Royce de los años 50´S muy bien conservado. Tanto Zatanna como Ichigo estaban nerviosos pero por distintas cosas. Ichigo está tenso por esta en un evento de alta gama de uno de los hombres más ricos, famoso e influyente de ese mundo, por su parte Zatanna por estar con el chico que tanto le gusta. Al llegar al evento Ichigo y Zatanna entraron con bastante nerviosismo y ambos toman la decisión más madura posible, tomar.

-¡necesito un trago!-dijo Zatanna

-¡yo también!-responde Ichigo

Fueron al bar y aunque no era de su agrado ambos pidieron una copa de vino tinto pero eran observados desde arriba por alguien.

-¡no puedo creer que el este aquí!-dijo una voz de hombre en un tono que denotaba disgusto

-cálmate, no creo que haga algo malo, además, ¿que él no es el héroe sensación del momento?-dijo una voz de mujer

-héroe no es lo primero que me viene a la mente-

-se cómo eres, pero recuerda, que si quiere que ya no robe, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte-

-hey, eso no es justo-

-en la guerra y en "nuestro amor" todo se vale-dijo la mujer y pasa a besar al hombre

Entonces entra Alfred con uniforme de mesero.

-Amo Wayne, señorita Kyle, estamos en la hora-dijo Alfred

Debajo, en el salón Ichigo y Zatanna hablan con varios personas entr4e ellos el propio comisionado Gordon y su hija Bárbara y de la nada aparece un joven de 14 años bien vestido, que es pone entre ellos, se dispone a tomar una foto.

-esto será tan gracioso cuando lo recordemos-dijo el chico, toma la foto y se va

-¿y ese quién era?-dijo Ichigo atónito por lo que acaba de ocurrir

Entonces sale Bruce Wayne a escena en un traje, chaleco y con una corbata de moño celeste metálico, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y no de el exactamente, ya que recientemente se le vio salir con Selina Kyle, la cual tiene la fama de ser una persona tan bella como mentirosa. Se le ha relacionado con varios robos y estafas pero nunca se a probado que lo haya hecho, así mismo Selina traía puesto un vestido violeta a un hombro que denotaba su bien torneada figura.

-es muy hermosa-dijo Zatanna

-no tanto como tú-dijo Ichigo eso hizo que Zatanna se sonroara de inmediato.

Entonces Wayne procede a dar su discurso sobre el día de San Valentine pero menciona como su vida ha cambiado cuando adopto bajo su custodia a Grayson y como eso abrió su corazón al amor que siente por su novia. El evento prosigue si muchas complicaciones, Zatanna tuvo que dejar a Ichigo un momento por cuestiones "femeninas". Ichigo quedo solo viendo el evento era la primera vez que se sentía realmente intimidadopor la presencia de tantas personas influyente.

-es muy tenso estar aquí ¿no cree?-dijo un voz

-sí, eso creo-respondió Ichigo

-¿porque viniste al evento?-

-tenía una invitación, además vine con una amiga-

-¡aaah! Quieres impresionarla-

-HA USTED QUE LE IMPOR…aaaaaaah-decia Ichigo pero que casi sin palabras al ver al anfitrión frente a el-lo siento mucho yo no…-

-sabias que era yo-dijo Bruce

Y todo se pone algo más calmado, Ichigo habla de forma amena con el señor Wayne de varias cosas sobre sus vivencias y como estas los moldearon a ambos, en eso aparece Zatanna y Selina y ambas se llevan a sus hombres. Pero no muy lejos desde una camioneta son vigilados por miembros de la Luz.

-Bruce Wayne, su círculo de amigos son enemigos de la Luz-dice Simón (se pronuncia Saimon) un telepara que tiene un cerebro sobrehumano que está en un domo de polímero-Slade prepárate por si aparece ese sujeto-

-tranquilo-dice Slade Wilson-ya sea el murciélago o el chico nuevo no serán un problema-

-bien, prepárense-dijo Simón

El evento continua pero entonces una ventana se rompe y de ahí entran varion encapuchados con ametralladores todos el mundo se queda quieto ante lo sucedido excepto cinco persona Bruce, Selina y Dick querían entrar en la baticueva para vestirse pero prácticamente estaban al otro lado de una de la entradas, por su parte Ichigo y Zatanna se esconden de bajo de la mesa.

-¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta Ichigo al ver lo delicado del asunto

-descuida-dijo Zatanna y pronuncia uno de su hechizo ambos desaparecen.

Mientras en Simón y Deathstrike van por Wayne, lo toman y se van con el amenazando a todos los presentes, el comisionado Gordon debía hacer algo pero su hijo lo convenció de que no debía hacerlo que el solo era uno con una pistola y ellos tenían ametralladoras

-¡BRUCE!-dijo Selina con miedo

-alto ahí-dice Deathstrike apuntándole con una pistola-ademas de que te quejas al final todo esto será tuyo-

-¡tú no me conoces Deathstrike!-dijo Selina enojada

Pero algo sucede y a parecen Zatara y NightSword

-acábenlos-dice Simón y se retira con Bruce-bien señor Wayne me dirá todo lo que sabe sobre sus amigos-

Los disparos no se hacen esperar NightSword protege a todos los invitados con su espada a manera de escudo y Zatara vuelve varias ametralladoras en pistolas de agua, en eso aprovecha Gordon para acertar varios tiros, NightSword noquea a los que quedan de pie y no pierde el tiempo y va por Simón y Deathstrike quienes huyeron en la camioneta.

-Alfred, lleva a Dick a su cuarto "que se vista para dormir"-dijo Selina y Alfred asiente y rápidamente lo lleva a la planta alta.

Mientras NightSword seguía de cerca pero al verlo en los espejos Deathstrike dispara contra él. NightSword se protege con su espada pero al hacer no nota que empiezan a adentrarse en la ciudad y se estrella contra un semáforo, cae al suelo pero rápidamente se incorpora para seguir a la camioneta pero Ichigo había subestimado a Deathstrike y lo conduce a una construcción en donde con un potente electro Iman le quitan su espada a NightSword y dejan caer varias vigas de acero sobre el. NightSword queda inconciente

-esperaba un mayor desafío-dijo Deathstrike

-lleven lo arriba-dice Simón-tal vez Wayne sea el objetivo pero me causa curiosidad quienes este sujeto-

Poco después estaba encadenado por dos grúas y una pesa de 3 toneladas Simon se concentra y entra a la mente de Ichigo, el ve todo lo que le sucede y llega a la parte donde Ichigo estaba frente a una Rukia sangrante y ve lo que es y así sigue pero en eso nota algo que no parece un recuerdo sino una brecha de algún tipo, Simón entra y ve algo que parece un mundo desierto lleno de edificios altos y al seguido caminado hasta que encontró algo parecido a un diamante negro de gran tamaño, sube a verlo bien y siente un gran poder dentro de el y decide ver que es

-bueno no se puede hacer un pastel sin romper algunos huevos-dijo Simon y lanza su rayo psíquico

No tarda mucho en romper el diamante pero algo no anda bien sale una sustancia blanca pero cae al suelo sino hacia la pared del edificio, una vez que toda la sustancia sale esta se empieza a reunir y amover y enpieza a semiformarse en una criatura la cual ataca de inmediato a Simón. Y mientras Deathstrike tenía la Zangetsu y vigilaba a Bruce Wayne, según lo que supo de Ras, era que la espada le daba grandes poderes a su portador pero eso no parecía al ver que solo era un arma exageradamente grande pero por detrás llega Zatara con Robin

-no veo a NightSword-dijo Zatara preocupada

-tranquila hemos visto como ha salido de cosas peores-dice Robin

Pero Deathstrke los descubre y en empiezan a pelear Robin va Deathstrike mientras Zatara se deshace de sus secuaces y va a liberar a Wayne. De regreso con Simon, huía de la bestia que librero y sin importar que tanto hiciera para detenerlo la bestia no paraba y en un cierto momento no pudo escapar de el pero de lugar de terminar con su vida, Simón vio cómo se terminaba de formar la bestia en una versión alvina de NightSword de ojos negros y la iris amarilla con un kimono blanco. Vostesa como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo

-al parecer alguien pudo entrar al alma de kurosaki-dijo con sadismo Hichigo y se alega de Simón

-¿Quién o qué eres?-pregunta Simón

-eso no cambiara lo que haga-dice Hichigo-ahora vete que me estorbas-

Eso provoca que Simón se enoje

-no dijistes, simon dice-mientras él se preparaba para lanzarle un rayo psíquico

-simón dice… MUERE-

Mientras el se Deathstrike segui en su pelea con Robin usando a Zangetsu estaba a punto de terminar con el pero Zatara lo impide al alzarle una viga pero Slade sube a ella cae afura de la construcción y sube a un auto escapa, Zatara intenta atraparlo con mas vigas pero ya estaba muy lejos para alcanzarlo. Ambos héroes se acerca a Wayne para ver como esta pero Bruce pregunta sobre su compañero que acompañaba a Zatara entoces se escucha un grito desgarrador

-¡NIGHTSWORD!-dijo Zatara preocupada

Todos van donde se escucho el grito y se sorprenden a ver a Simón en el suelo con los ojos completamente blanco y espuma en la boca y a NightSword encadanado Zatara lo libera de inmediato y empieza a llorar temiendo lo peor

-NightSword… despierta… por favor… despierta-dijo Zatara con desesperación

Robinse acerca a Simóm paracia vivo pero estaba mas alla del o inconciente. Entoces Ichigo despierta desconcertado, Zatara lo abraza y empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Robin le dice a NightSword que Deathstrike tiene su espada pero NightSword levanta se mano y su espada vuelve a el sin problemas claro Slade pago caro pr que tenia la espada en su espalda y esta atravesó varios edificios por suerte la correa que sujetaba a Zangetsu se rompió. Luego les dice que regresen a la base mientras él va a deja al señor Wayne con las autoridades. Zatara se va con NightSword apoyándose en ella y Robin se queda Bruce.

-sé que piensas en algo-dojo Robin

Mientras Bruce observa el cuerpo inmóvil de Simón

-no creerás que él le hizo esto a Simón, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué Simón resulto afectado si todo indica que Ichigo era la victima?-dijo Bruce

-¡oh, vamos! Ichigo es de los bueno no podría hacer algo así-dijo Robin

Pero en eso recordó lo que le dijo el Detective Marciano y en lo que Ichigo podría convertirse y no estaba tan equivocado. Con la liberación de Hichigo se abría la posibilidad de que surja un mal que es universo DC nunca pudo imaginar


	7. Chapter 7: La Resurrección de Karin

Llega el viernes a Karakura Karin se dirige a la tienda de Urahara como él le dijo después de salir de la escuela, su última clase fue la clase de deportes y ella traía puesto el uniforme del equipo femenil de futbol al llegar vio al propio Urahara quien lo esperaba afuera de su tienda

-al parecer no te retractas sin importar que, verdad-dijo Urahara

-¡sabes porque lo hago, así que empecemos!-dijo Karin con serieridad

Al entrar en la tiendo ve que no es nada de lo extraordinario sino simple mente ordinario rozando en lo aburrido, pero llegan a un punto que ella no se esperaría en un cuarto detrás de la sala había un pasadizo subterráneo Urahara es el primero en bajar Karin lo sigue sin decirle nada, al principio ella se queda algo impresionada de que haya algo así en un lugar tan "simplón" pero su impresión aumenta al ver que es un enorme agujero de varios Kilómetros cuadrados el cual parecía un mundo aparte del de la superficie.

-¿pero cómo es que…?-dijo Karin incrédula ante la presencia de un cielo azul baje tierra

-no te esfuerzas, solo te diré que es una de las ventajas del mundo de los espiritus-dijo Urahara de forma calmada

-señor ya está todo listo-dijo Tensai, un hombre de gran tamaño y de cuerpo definido (a veces pienso que es como Dwayne "THE ROCK" Johnson pero con rastas)

-oye, yo lo he visto, usted estuvo aquella vez que vino Don Kanonji o me equivoco-dijo Karin

-pues veras, hemos estado en lugares donde ha habido un gran número de apariciones de fantasmas y espíritus, solo fue una coincidencia-dijo Urahara

-¡mi hermano actuó de forman muy extraña esa noche, tuvieron algo que ver con eso!-dijo Karin seria

-ah… probablemente-dijo Urahara mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca-bien empecemos-En eso, Urahara con su bastón saca el alma de Karin de su cuerpo y cae a unos centímetros de el.

-para empezar debe de levantarte primero sentiras que tu cue…-decia Urahara pero entonces Karin sale disparada al cielo casi tocando el techo de lugar de forma tan alegre y despreocupada que Urahara se quedó sin palabras

-jajajaja, nuca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida, jajajaja-dijo Karin mientras saltaba por todo el lugar con una alegría incalculable

-al parecer al separarla de su cuerpo libreramos su poder que tenía oculto-dijo Tensai al ver lo fácil que era para la hermana de Ichigo moverse

-ah.. si… supongo que si-Dice Urahara-oye Karin ven porfavor-Karin se detuvo y fue corriendo tal como si fuera Flash levantando una nube de polvo.

-¿ahora qué sigue?-dijo Karin toda emocionada

-bien al ver que no se te dificulta moverte como espíritu, cambiaremos la forma del entrenamiento-dijo Urahara y en eso aparece Ururu con un gorro de hongo y guantes que le combinaban

-prepárate Karin-dijo Ururu

-jajajaja… jeje ¡es enserio!-dijo Karin al ver que su rival seria Ururu pero eso cambio al ordenarle Uranhara que le mostrara de lo que era capaz, Ururu golpea una roca de gran tamaño y la rompes en miles de pedazos de una forma tan parecida como cuando de dinamitan paredes de roca sólida. Kairn queda pasmada por lo que acaba de hace Ururu sabía que era fuerte pero eso está más allá de esa palabra.

-¿y qué esperas que haga?-dijo Karin

-¿no es obvio? Te enfrentaras a ella-dijo Urahara

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO, SI PELEO CONTRA ELLA ESTARE MORIRE AL PRIMER GOLPE!-dijo Karin quien denoto su angustia al enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte pero en eso Urahara le dice que su hermano no pudo siquiera moverse al salir de su cuerpo pero ella pudo saltar y correr de forma sobrehumana, es decir, que ella es mucho más capaz que su hermano en su momento

En eso Karin mira a Ururu con seriedad y Ururu la mira con inocencia. Karin pregunta que hay que hacer para lo cual Urahara le responde de forma muy sencilla que solo debe vencer a Ururu

-toma esto–dijo Urahara entregándole lo que a Karin le parecio equipo de pelea con guantes y una banda

-¿solo?-pregunto Karin extrañada por lo sencillo del equipo

-ponte la banda y tienes que decir "increíble banda de la justicia es su lugar, increíble armadura de la justicia protéjanme"-dijo Urahara

-bien, si Ichigo lo hizo-dice Karin mientras se pone la banda en su cabeza-increíble banda de la justicia es su lugar, increíble armadura de la justicia protéjanme-

Ya con su equipo puesto Karin prosigue y se acerca a Ururu ambas se miran fijamente Karin ha visto de antemano lo poderes de Ururu pero no es lo mismo con Karin, ella incluso, no sabe lo que es realmente capaz.

-¡empiecen!-dijo Urahara

Karin es la primera en atacar pero Ururu esquiva cada golpe con mucha facilidad, Ururu empieza a contraatacar Karin logra esquiva el poderoso golpe con un salto hacia atrás y en eso ve como corre Ururu hacia ella de forma tan despreocupada.

_-¿acaso ella no lo está tomando enserio?-_pensó Karin al verla correr

Karin entonces piensa si solo es una prueba será sencillo pasarla, espera a que Ururu llegue y al dar un golpe Karin lo esquiva y le da de lleno en la cara a Ururu. Todos se quedan sorprendidos, pero no por que pudiera golpearla, sino que Ururu aún no podía controlarse cada vez que era lastimada. Esta sube al brazo de Karin, el mismo con que lo golpeo y se dispone a darle una patada en la cara, pero en eso Karin nota como se mueven Tensai y Urahara, Tensai estaba casi detrás de ella y Urahara casi a poco de tocar el pie de Ururu.

-¡NO!-dice Karin y detiene casi en seco la patada de Ururu-¡YO PUEDO!-

Ahora la pelea es enserio, Urur golpeaba más rápido, más fuerte y con mayor sadismo que antes. Esto de lugar de desalentar a Karin la motiva a seguir, recientemente desde que entro a la secundaria, ella se ha llevado a pasar sus límites, presionándose constantemente. Esto le ha hecho ganarse el apoda de "Woman of Steel". Karin se resistia a ceder tereno ante Ururu pero ella se estaba cansando y decide terminar con esto de una vez. Toma a Ururu de la espalda.

-esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti-dice Karin y con un movimiento de suplex termina enterrando de cabeza da Ururu-te dije que te dolería más a mí que a ti… jeje, ay, mi espalda-

En eso llega Ginta y ve como es acabada su amiga

-oye, porque le hicistes eso a Ururu-dijo Ginta indicnado

-tranquilo no fue tan fuerte, solo… es para que se… detuviese-dijo Karin mientras se estiraba para quitarse el dolor de espalda

-de acuerdo-dice Urahara-como ya pasaste la primera fase avancemos con la sehunda-en eso Tesai corta la cadena que ata su cuerpo con su alma

-y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Urahara

Karin nota que sus poderes espirituales han bajado demasiado parece que regreso a la normalidad hasta se siente cansado esto era señal de que su muerte estaba empezando, así que Urahara sin previo aviso golpea con fuerza el suelo y en donde estaba Karin se abre un agujero y ella cae en este.

-este es el mejor que Ururu ha hecho, lástima que esta inconsciente para felicitarla-dijo Urahara

-ella se está haciendo buena en esto-dijo Ginta

Al llegar al fondo Karin se trata de levanta pero nota como sus brazos estaba sujetos con abrazaderas de metal

-¿pero qué…?-dijo Kain

-bakudo 99 Parte uno: restricción-dijo Tesai quien la mira con indiferencia

Entonces escucha la voz de Urahara que venía de arriba

-Karin, tu hermano tardo casi los tres días en salir, esto es la flecha rota casi transformándose en un Hollow, dime Karin ¿en cuánto tiempo lo harás tú?-dijo Urahara

En eso Karin nota que su cadena del destino, o lo que queda de ella, empieza a comerse asimismo.

-por cierto la cadena se desintegrara en 72 horas-dijo Urahara

-_72 horas, pero si son tres días…-_al pensar eso Karin se da cuenta el riesgo de la convertirse en Shinigami de no ser posible terminar antes los 72 se convertiría en un hollow

-_ahora como salgo si tengo los brazos atados-_penso Karin-creo que primero debo quitarme estas cosas-

Karin intenta romper el bakudo pero no puede porque mientras su cadena se desintegra lo cual le quitaba mucho de su poder pero eso cambia cuando termina la primera fase, ella recupera su energía y empieza a usar su reiatsu para romper las abrazaderas desde arriba Urahara observa lo que Ichigo nunca pudo hace

-¡lo entendió!-dijo Urahara

Tesai trataba de soportar el abrumador poder de Karin pero como no puede recurrir la parte del Bakudo 99 porque Karin aún no se ha convertido en hollow y no tardo en superar los poderes de Tesai y una impresionante flujo de energía salió del agujero, levantando polvo a su alrededor cuando el polvo se disipa y se ve a Karin con una higarusha pero más ajustada como si fuera el de un Quincy con Tesai en el hombro lo deja caer y mira a Urahara

-y bien ¿Cuánto tarde?-dijo Karin y se desmaya por el gran esfuerza que hizo para salir de ahí

Urahara se acerca a ella y la mira

-y yo que crei que su hermano era el prodigio de su familia al parecer me equivoque-dijo Urahara

-eso es porque ella es una Quincy-dijo una voz conocida, Urahara voltea y ve a Uryu

-¿seguro que es una Quincy? -dijo Urahara

-que no ves-dijo Uryu

-sí y que yo sepa no es blanco su uniforme-

-tal vez sea por su padre pero ella en una Quincy-

Recuerdo lo que tu abuelo que Shinigamis y Quincys trabajen juntos pero creo que esta chica esta más haya de eso-dijo Urahara y levanta a Karin y se la lleva a su tienda

-es cierto lo que me dijo Orihime, Ichigo "está perdido en acción"-dijo Uryu con curiosidad

-lo que yo sé es lo mismo tu sabes-dijo Urahara sin voltear a ver al Quincy

Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de alma Toshiro seguía investigando tenía varios libres a su alrededor incluyendo cuadernos que usaba para anotar todo lo que le fuera de utilidad esto llevaba demasiado tiempo pero Toshirro es demasiado obstinado para admitir que necesitaba ayuda pero eso no impidió que alguien lo intentara

-¡Toshiro!-dijo una voz que al principio Toshiro no reconoció pero al ver quien era no dio crédito a lo que veía

-¿cap… cap… capitán Shiba?-dijo Toshiro atonito por ver al Isshin Shiba

Poco después ambos tomaron un descanso, aunque más bien Toshiro era el que descasaba.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Isshin

-bien capitán-responde toshiro pero Isshin lo mira con incognita

-me refiero sin Karin ¿cómo has estado sin ella?-

Toshiro no responde solo agacha la mirada, esto lo nota Isshin sabe que el extraña a su hijapero no lo damite, entonces Isshin decide revelarle un secreto que él, en la sociedad de almas es parte del clan Shiba pero en el mundo humano tiene otro apellido, al oír cual era Toshiro quedo tan impresionado que casi se desmaya nunca se esperó que el padre de Ichigo, Yuzu y de su amada Karin sea su capitán en la época en que el era un niño. Por lo cual Isshin le confiesa algo muy personal, que si Shiba hubiera tenido una hija le hubiera gustado que encontrara a alguien como Hitsugaya como novio, ya que él es sincero, puro de corazón y por supuesta nada pervertido en eso el recuerda algo que lo cambia de forma extrema.

De regreso con Karin ello soñaba con ese preciso momento, ella y Toshi se besaban en la estación de tren Toshiro se aparta al darse cuento de lo que hacía.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunta Karin al ver que su "amigo" se aparta de ella

-¿qué… qué… qué acabo de hacer?-dice Toshiro apanado por lo que hizo

-nos besamos… o no-

-¡no! Me refiero porque sicedio, eres mi amiga-

-¿entonces me ves solo como una amiga?-

Bueno, hace tiempo me dicuenta de que quiero que seas algo mas para mi pero..-

-¿pero qué?-

-sabes a lo que me dedico, no puedo tener algo más allá de una amistad-

Entonces sin ningún aviso Karin vuelve a besar a Tshiro y cuando termina le dice

-Toshiro yo también te amo, no me importa si tengo que ir contigo al lugar de dónde vienes quiero está contigo siempre y para siempre-dijo Karin mientras abrazaba a su amado Toshiro lo devuelve el abrazo

En eso Karin despierta y derrama una lagrima por lo que ella Soño, se levanta y limpia esa lagrima

-Toshiro… ¡eres un idiota!-susurro Karin

En eso ve a Ururu con vendas en su cabeza por lo que sucedió hace unas horas

-me alegra que hallas despertado Karin-dijo Ururu y detrás de ella esta Urahara

-bien ahora que despertaste seguiremos con la parte tres de tu entrenamiento, ahora deberás encontrar a tu zanpakuto-dijo Urahara


	8. Chapter 8: El Regreso de Hichigo Parte 1

Lamento no haber subido fic estos días, por causas de fuerza mayor o mas o menos mayor no pude escribir este capitulo pero le prometo que desde ahora subiré mis historia de forma más frecuente, Asimismo ya subi el crossover de Naruto y Avengers Assamble titulada Ninja Blade NY, y en cierto punto las historias empezaran a entrelazarse así que atentos.

sin más que decir aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo

* * *

><p>Monte Justicia 15 de Febrero 10:15 AM<p>

Ichigo estaba teniendo una pesadilla para él era normal tener pesadillas peroesta era muy distinta a cualquier otra que allá tenido. Estaba en una ciudad en ruinas hay incendios por doquier y cientos de cadáveres que cubren las calles, sigue caminando por el panorama desolador, esta alerta sabe que esto no sucedió de la nada, algo lo había provocado y al final llega a un sitio conocido, el salón de la justicia, al acercarse nota marcas en el suelo estas son muy largas y profundas pero son muy angostas y algo llama su atención, la capa de Superman rota y chamusqueada al seguir caminando encuentra mÁs cosas, la capucha de Batman en el asta de una bandera y los brazaletes de Wonder Woman aplastados. Esto preocupa más a Ichigo al ver objetos que pertenecían a miembros de La Liga de la Justicia. Pero algo llama la atención y el nota que es una voz de una mujer.

-¡AUXILIO!-dice una voz

Ichigo pone atención a la voz para ubicar de donde venía y en eso se da cuenta de que es la voz de Zatanna. Sin perder tiempo Ichigo aprieta el paso y se dirige al punto de dónde provenía la voz

-¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME!-dijo Zatanna

Ichigo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a unos edificios destrozados, mira en todas direcciones y en uno de ellos encuentra a Zatanna seriamente erida

-¡ZATANNA!-dijo Ichigo

Al oir eso Zatanna mira hacia abajo y ve al Shinigami

-¡Ichigo!-dijo Zatanna con emoción

-¡aguanta Zatanna, ya voy-dijo Ichigo

Ichigo levita donde está la joven maga, la toma entre sus brazos y la saca de ahí hasta un área despejada, en eso Zatanna empieza a llorar, Ichigo trata de consolarla y le retira el cabello que tenía en su cara pero al hacer esto ve un cráneo blanco y seco. De la impresión Ichigo deja caer el cadáver sin vida de Zatanna, el cual no era más que un esqueleto blanqueado por el sol. En eso escucha una risa y ichigo se pone en guardia.

-¡muéstrate, sé que eres tu Guasón, eres el único que esta tan loco como para hacer algo así!-dijo Ichigo con rabia

_-¿Guasón? ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas Ichigo?-_dijo una voz

Ichigo al oír la voz de inmediato se da cuenta de que es muy parecida a su voz

-¿Quién eres?... ¡RESPONDE!-dijo Ichigo

-_Ichigo… enserio ya no te acuerdas de mi… si no fuera por mi tu nunca hubieras derrotado a Ulquiorra_-dijo la voz

Es pista le dijo todo a Ichigo y de un edificio sale un individuo, era exactamente igual a Ichigo pero era totalmente blanco este ser es conocido como Hichigo

-¿Cómo es que regresaste?... te vi desaparecer-dijo Ichigo estupefacto

-_como dijo un francés… ¿supongo que era francés?… si era un francés, la materia no se crea o se destruye… solo… cambia_-dijo Hichigo mientras bajaba por la pared del edificio

-tu hiciste todo esto, tu provocaste la muerte de todos ellos, verdad-dijo Ichigo ya algo alterado

Hichigo mira a su alrededor

_-¿yoooo?-_dijo Hichigo con sarcasmo

-¡RESPONDE!-dijo Ichigo

-_buenos… si… pero yo no lo hice solo-_

-¿Quién te ayudo La Luz, la Liga de la Injusticia, la liga de las sombras?-

-_tu_- dijo Hichigo esto puso a Ichigo paralizado ya que no creía que fue él el que provoco tal catástrofe

-¿¡Cómo es que yo te ayude a hacer esto!?-dijo Ichigo

_-¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-_dijo Hichigo

Entonces Ichigo empieza a tener una serie de visiones, se ve peleando contra Batman quien le lanza batarans pero los bloquea con mucha facilidad con Zangetsu y sin que Batman pudiera reaccionar lo corta de lado a lado, luego lo ataca Wonder Woman Ichigo intenta cortarla por la mitad pero esta lo bloquea pero Ichigo lo toma de los brazos más precisamente de los brazaletes y los aplasta esto destroza los antebrazos de Diana y con una patada separa sus brazos de su cuerpo aventándolo al salón de la justicia y por ultimo su pelea con Superman la cual fue la que más duro pero lo detuvo con un ataque no no se esperaba, ZERO, al acercarse ve a Superman con quemaduras de tercer grado y termina con el decapitándolo. Las visiones terminan e Ichigo no puede creer que el sea el causante de todo esto pero a su vez sabe que fue Hichigo el que lo condujo a hacer eso. Ichigo se levanta y mira a Hichigo pero al verlo nota que este sostenía una cabeza decapitada pero al velo bien nota que no se trata de Hichigo sin de él reflejándose en un vidrio y al ver la cabeza era la de Zatanna, Ichigo cae de rodilla y besa a la cabeza de Zatanna con desesperación como si eso fuera a regresarle la vida.

-por favor Zatanna… vuelve…- decía Ichigo con desolación- por favor vuelve a mí… Zatanna… no te vayas… yo… yo te… a…-

Pero todo eso termina cuando Ichigo despierta súbitamente esta empapado de sudor fue algo muy traumático para Ichigo, se levanta para ver si nada de lo que soñó fue real pero es eso se trapieza con alguien. Ichigo mira y para su sorpresa se trataba de Zatanna, sin perder el tiempo Ichigo la abraza fuertemente casi a punto de soltar unas lágrimas y le dice que todo fue una pesadilla y que ella está bien, Zatanna le regresa el abrazo, en eso llegan el resto del equipo quienes ver la escena de mala manera, Ichigo se levanta y levanta a Zatanna y trata de explicar que no era lo que parecía pero no sirvió de mucho.

-no se preocupen-dijo Wally

-además no es por "eso"-dijo Robin de forma picara

-¡no hubo nada de "eso"!-dijo Ichigo molesto

-lo que sea, ponte una comisa y ven a la cueva-dijo Artemisa

-o báñate-dijo Rachel al ver a Ichigo sudado

-¡y porque!-dijo Ichigo

-te trajeron algo-dijo Robin

Tiempo después estaban en el centro de la cueva y había un auto, un Subaru Impreza WRX STI de color azul eléctrico opaco Ichigo lo mira con incredulidad ya que no se esperaba algo como esto-

-¿y esto?-dijo Ichigo confundido

-es un auto-dijo Wally

-¡ya sé que es un auto! Lo que me pregunto es quien lo envía, ¿la liga?-dijo Ichigo

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que tienes un "vehículo" ahora-dijo Robin aunque ciertamente estaba celoso ya que Batman nunca le permitía usar el Batimovil

Ichigo se queda viendo el auto por un instante, el nunca recuerda que la sociedad de almas hiciera algo parecido, Tornado Rojo le llama la atención para entregarle las llaves de su nuevo auto, Ichigo no lo evita y de inmediato se sube en él. Adentro reflexiona un poco lo que le pasa estos últimos, era simplemente increíble todo era tan irreal pero a su vez era la realidad pero no era su realidad y en eso recuerda lo que el perdió a esta en su universo a su Orihime, en eso se sube Zatanna y hace que Ichigo salga del trance en que se indujo

-bien, ahora que tienes un auto creo que me podrías ayudar con las compras-dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa

Ichigo se queda viendo a la morena con cierto agrado de felicidad

-deacuerdo, pero solo porque hay que llenar la despensa, Wally es un feroz tragón-dijo Ichigi lo cual Zatanna responde con una risa

Ichigo enciende el auto y salen de la cueva para el supermercado más cercano. Una vez en el lugar, Zatanna está buscando varias cosas de la lista, y cuando digo varias en realidad son muchas (Wally es un tragón sin remedio) en eso aparece Ichigo cargando dos costales de comida para perro

-ya está, la comida de Lobo para una semana que falta-dijo Ichigo colocando debajo del carrito

-a ver 8 kilos de carne molida, 15 kilos de chuletas de cerdo, 12 kilos de cordero y 3 pollos enteros y 4 partido sin piel, seria todo por esta semana-dijo Zatanna

Al terminar las compras Ichigo se queda viendo a Zatanna mientras esperan su turno el recuerda lo que Hichigo le hizo pensar, Zatanna mota que lo mira Ichigo

-¿Qué?-dijo Zatanna algo apenada

-nada-dijo Ichigo fríamente y voltea a otro lado

-Zatanna… ¿Qué piensas de mi?-dijo Ichigo y Zatanna se queda impactada por tal comentaria que casi se desmalla de la impresión

-¿crees que soy malo?-pregunta Ichigo y Zatanna se lo queda mirando, ya que no creia que el fuera malo, rudo y duro talvez pero nunca malo

-¿porque lo dices?¿que sucede ichigo?-dice Zatanna preocupada

Ichigo está renuente a contarle lo que le paso, él sabía bien lo que significa, que volverá a pasar de nuevo por las fases de los Vizard pero no sabía cómo decírselo a sus nuevos amigos, incluso para los viejos amigos fue muy difícil decírselos pero Ichigo sentía algo especial con ella y le confiesa la pesadilla que tuvo

-tuve una pesadilla… en esa pesadilla hacia cosas terrible… era un monstruo que destruyo todo lo que lo rodeaba… fue terrible acabe con varias individuos que conocemos y…-dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo solo fue eso, una pesadilla, no eres malo, tú te preocupas por seguridad los demás-dijo Zatanna acariciando el rostro de Ichigo

-eso espero-dijo Ichigo esperando que las palabras de Zatanna fueran ciertas

En eso Zatanna toma por sorpresa a Ichigo y lo abrasa

-sé que eres un héroe de buen corazón, Ichigo-dijo Zatanna

Ichigo no hace nada más que regresarle el abrazo, Zatanna sentía una gran felicidad por abrazar a Ichigo mientras Ichigo sentía una gran tranquilidad en que alguien creía en él. Pero desde su posición Hichigo sentía como Ichigo hacia una conexión con la única persona que realmente confiaba en el o mejor dicho en la único persona que en ese un universo sentía algo por el. A Hichigo le gustaba eso ya que nada era mas doloros que un corazón roto por aque sujeto que tanto ama mientras sujetas su corazón palpitante en su propia mano.


	9. Chapter 9: El Regreso de Hichigo Parte 2

**Happy Harbor 12:15 PM**

Tras comprar todo lo que necesitaban en la semana Ichigo y Zatanna se dirigen de regreso a la cueva pero al llegar son recibidos por Tornado Rojo

-¿Dónde están los demas?-pregunta Zatanna

-hubo una misión en su ausencia-dijo Tornado

-¿hacia dónde fueron?-pregunta Ichigo

-la misión los requería en cuidad Gotica, así que van rumbo al este-

-¿cuál es la misión?-pregunta Zatanna

-se han visto a Mammuth y Blockbuster por la zona robando equipo de Wayne Company

-no están muy lejos, percibo la presión espiritual de Megan, Conner y Kaldur-dijo Ichigo

- ¿presión espiritual?-dijo Tornado con duda ya que no entendía a lo que se refería Ichigo

-la energía que producen todos los seres vivo crea un campo de energía que los envuelve este a su vez produce un efecto de densidad en el ambiente mientras más energía tenga más fuerte es la presión espiritual-dijo Ichigo explicándole a Tornado lo que era la presión espiritual

-bien dicho profesor de lo espiritual-dijo Zatanna y usando su magia todo lo que fe comprado levito hasta ellgar a las gavetas, de las alacenas, las cuales se abrieron instantáneamente para que cada cosa se guarde de inmediato

-¿pero ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Zatanna

En eso piensa Ichigo y se le ocurre algo le dice a Zatanna que vuelva a usar ese hechizo que uso aquella vez en la mansión Wayne pero ella la dice que si no sabe dónde están ella no puede llevarlo ahí, pero a Ichigo se le ocurre otra idea. Poco después ellos estaban vestidos para la misión como Zatara y NightSword, Zatanna no sabe que es lo que hara Ichigo pero confía en el, ya que están listo Ichigo se encuentra en el hangar, Zatanna ve que tiene la correa que sostiene su espada frente a él se acerca al segador con algo de curiosidad, entonces ichigo se agacha frente a ella y le dice que se suba, Zatanna en pisa a reir ya que nunca se le ocurrio que la idea de Ichigo fuera alcanzarlos en el aire, Ichigo le dice un poco más severo que suba a su espalda, Zatanna sube a su espalda y en eso siente que las manos de Ichigo la toma de sus muslos, Zatanna se sonrijo por esto pero solo lo hace para sujetarla, ya que ira muy rápido por el aire

-bien ¡ahora sujétate!-dijo Ichigo y en eso Zatanna lo abraza fueremente y salen disparado

Van por la costa y una vez lejos de la cuidad Ichigo cambia de dirección al este, en eso Zatanna tenía los ojo cerrado pero al abrirlos ve varias nubes a su alrededor, ella se atreve a toca una con mucha alegría y de preocupación, ella no puede creer lo que está pasando.

-no sabes cómo te envidio Ichigo-dijo Zatara

-¿ah? ¿de qué hablas?-pregunta NightSword

-Ichigo, tu puede volar, es realmente increíble estar aquí contigo, ver el cielo y la tierra a la vez-dijo Zatara pero en eso Ichigo se pone a pensar en que él nunca le puso atención a eso mientras que Zatanna lo veía como algo increíble, para él nunca fue eso, solo era una más de las tantas habilidades que tenía y punto. Esto hizo que Ichigo pensara en lo afortunado que es de haber encontrado amigos en este universo.

* * *

><p>Más adelante, se encontraba la Bio-Nave y a lado de esta, estaba Superboy en la motocicleta Marciana con Lobo debido a esto la Senorita Marciana creo una conexión psíquica para pode comunicarse entre ellos y Conner<p>

-_es una lástima que Ichigo y Zatanna no vinieran-_dijo Rocket

-_es verdad Ichigo es genial peleando y Zatanna con su magia no ayuda en todo_-dijo Kid Flash

-Wally esto es tu culpa-dijo Artemisa

-yo… ¿yo que hice?-dijo Kid Flash

-mi amor, entre todas tus cualidades que adoro de ti, hay una que nunca será de mi gusto y es que… ¡ERES UN BARRIL SIN FONDOOO!-dijo Artemisa

Desde afuera Conner se percata de que algo viene hacia ellos

-¡Atencion, algo se aproxima hacia nosotros, parece que se estrellara con la…-dijo Conner pero parecía tarde, parecía, ya que cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse con el objeto este se detuvo, el equipo espera a que algo pase y eso, se empieza a oir un golpeteo en la bio-nave, el equipo se queda callado no saben lo que está sucediendo y el golpeteo continua por un tiempo hasta que una cuchilla de gran tamaño sale de la entrada principal de la Bio-nave Megan siente el dolor que siente la Bio-nave y decide abrir la puerta y para la sorpresa de todos al ver que eran Ichigo y Zatanna, la cual tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, casi parecía un afro-lacio, ellos entran y el que no está de humor es Ichigo. Quien se mostraba enojado por haberlos ignarado de esa manera, Zatanna calma al segador y con un sepillo para cabello alacia su cabello y todo vuelve a la normalidad, Megan de una vez los conecta con el equipo

Tiempo después estando a medio camino, Ichigo se pone a pensar él lo que soño, no quiere creer que esto sea obra de Hichigo pero para Ichigo fue tan real que no le caben dudas de lo que soño

-_solo fue un sueño-_dice una voz, Ichigo se sobresalta

-_tranquilo, soy yo_-dijo la señorita Marciana

-_se me olvido que… espera como supistes que lo que pensa…-_dijo Icchigo

-_al estar conectado de forma psíquica todos compartimos pensamiento_-dijo La Señorita Marciana

-_oye Ichigo, ¿realmente crees que puedas vencer a toda la liga tu solo_?-dijo Robin incrédulo por lo que vio en los recuerdos de Ichigo

-_lo veo imposible, aunque Batman no tiene poderes así que…_-dijo Kid Flash

_-¡CALLATE!-_dijo Robin enojado

-_descuida, lo sabemos-_dijo Artemisa

-¿lo saben?-Robin se percató de que todo el equipo sabia la identidad de Batman y en consecuencia la suya, bueno casi todos, ya que Rocket era otro de los que no sabían de la identidad de Batman pero desde ahora lo sabía e ichigo ato los cabos sueltos.

- _a ver, si Batman es Bruce Wayne y el cuida de Dick Grayson eso quiere decir qur Robin es…-_dijo Ichigo al darse cuenta de que Grayson y Robin es la misma persona, pero en eso recordó como lo trato Wayne en la Atalya al interogarlo

-¡ESE IDIOTA ME LA VA A PAGAR!-grito Ichigo de la rabia queriendo llegar de una vez para que al terminar la misión el fuera a partirle literalmente la cara a Wayne

-¡calmate Ichigo! Además creo que ya nos salimos del tema-dice Kaldur-si sabes que te conviertes en un monstruo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde un pricipio?-

-porque se suponía que esto ya no debería pasar-dijo Ichigo

Durante el resto del camino Ichigo les explico todo lo que implico el recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami y no solo como atenta contra su integridad sino que también casi lo incapacita para usar sus poderes de Shinigami. Todos se conmovieron ya que aún tenían la conexión psíquica y vieron con tanta claridad lo que Ichigo sufrío durante este periodo pero a su vez también se limitó a no contarles de la vez que se enfrenta a Ulquiorra y en que se transformó para lograr derrotarlo.

* * *

><p>Poco después llegan a Gótica, ya era de tarde y el sol se ponía el equipo se prepara para salir, en eso reciben una transmisión de Batman que les orden aterrizar en la zona de muelles de Arkham, cerca de los límites de Gótica. Al acuatizar llegan a un viejo muelle con techo donde deciden dejarla Bio-nave, de la nada aparece Batman y NightSword no se hace esperar y de inmediato va contra "el Guardián Protector", el equipo se quedan atónitos por lo que ve. Ichigo intenta cortar de un solo tajo a Batman pero este lo esquiva con facilidad ya que NightSword tarda mucho en blandir su enorme espada, el equipo interfiere, Aqualar y Superboy sujetan a NightSword mientras la Señorita Marciana le quita a Zangetsu, Robin se prepara para lanzarle sus robirang y Artemisa le apunta con sus flechas, Rocket se prepara para contenerlo pero Zatara no sabe qué hacer. Una vez que todo se calma Batman dice unas palabras<p>

-NightSword, regresa a la cueva-dijo Batman con firmeza

-¡QUE, YA ESTOY AQUÍ , NO ME IRE!-dijo NghtSword furioso

-es obvio que no puedes separar tus emociones de la…-dijo Batman

-¡A SI!¡QUE HAY DE TI! ¿Cuándo ERES TU EN REALIDA? ¿Cuándo TE QUITAS LA MASCARA O CUANDO TE LA PONES?-dijo NightSword con rabia

Pero sin saberlo el había tocado una de las pocas fibras delicadas de Bruce, ya que inevitablemente el dejaria a Batman por la edad pero ese es el problema, su verdadero ser aparece como el Vigilante Protector y Wayne solo era una herramienta más de las tantas que tenía, complicando más esto estaba Selina Kyle a quien le revelo su identidad por los sentimientos que desarrollo por ella, Selina tenía la opción de dejar ser Catwoman sin problemas, pero o era tan sencillo en Bruce su mentalidad era la de Batman y el no sabe cómo continuar sin ser Batman.

Bruce entiende que debe ganarse la confianza de Ichigo y decide decirle todo por en eso se calma

-Está bien, chicos, estoy… bien-dice Ichigo se acerca a la Señorita Marciana-podrias dar me mi Zampakuto y quítame el enlace psíquico-

La Señorita Marciana hace lo que le pide NightSword, toma a Zangetsu y pasa a retirarse

-¡espera NightSword! No sabes a quien buscamos-dijo Robin

-si lo sé. Son dos tipos grandes y musculosos uno de color azul grisáceo y el otro con la piel rota dejando ver su excesiva musculatura, serán fáciles de identificar-dijo NightSword y sale volando del lugar

Todos se quedan sin palabras pero lo que paso para Kid Flash, Aqualar y Robin fue lo mismo que paso con Roy Harper cuando entraron al Salón de la Justicia pero no a la Atalaya.

-yo nunca te cuestione nada, hasta ahora-dijo Robin

Batman no se inmuta pero tampoco reacciona

-¡enserio!, ¿¡no dirás nada!?-dice Robin pero Batman solo se queda mirandolo-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¡el oculta algo¡-dijo Batman

-¿qué? Que se convierte en un Hollow-dijo Artemisa

-él no tiene a nadie… solo a… nosotros-dijo Zatara quien empieza a llorar al recordar que ella estaba en casi la misma situación, la Señorita Marciana se acerca para consolarla

-además tú también ocultas cosas-dijo Robin

-yo no oculto nada-dijo Batman

-¿qué hay de la Amalgama?-pregunto Kid Flash, al oir eso Batman reacciono ante tal comentario

-¿¡que saben de eso!?-dijo Batman claramente alterado

-todo-dijo Aqualar

-Sabemos que tú, Capitán Átomo, Green Arrow, Canario Negro y Hawkgirl fueron llevados a un universo donde hay héroes diferente a los que hay aquí-dijo Rocket

-y que a nuestro universo llegaron Daredevil, Wolverine, Thor, Ant-Man y Storm-dijo Superboy

Esto fue demasiado para El Caballero de la Noche, no esperaba que los jóvenes héroes traspasaran tantos limites a lo que debía saber pero a su vez el entendia porque lo hicieron, quería ayudar la Ichigo a regresarlo a su universo. El equipo se retira dejando a Batman solo con mucho que pensar. Pero ellos no sabían que estos actos dejaron vulnerable a Ichigo ya que este no era un simple incidente esto en una trampa para el segador de parte de La Luz

* * *

><p><strong>Atencion, desde ahora las cosas se pondran más interesantes tanto para el universo DC como el de Bleach, a su vez también habrá más referencia de la presencia de los héroes de Marvel en DC.<strong>

**También sigan mi otro Fanfic Ninja Blade NY el cual se rfelacina con los sucesos de la Amalgama y como esto afecto a su universo.**


End file.
